


The Lady and The Knight

by MissIronLadyIW



Category: Anduin Lothar - Fandom, Anduin Lothar x OFC, Anduin Lothar/OFC, Anduin Lothar/Original Female Character, Travis Fimmel - Fandom, Warcraft, Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft Movie, Warcraft The Beginning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIronLadyIW/pseuds/MissIronLadyIW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Daena Drahoslav is an independent, and headstrong woman. An unmarried baroness, way past the marrying age, who was suddenly betrothed to a man, ten years her senior; None other than Sir Anduin Lothar. She refuses to go along with the betrothal, and plans to runaway, but pretends to go along with it for a while, to save her family’s face, until she develops a perfect escape plan.</p><p>Due to the responsibilities and privileges of a ‘betrothal’, the betrothed couple is expected to spend much time together, during the betrothal period. Hence, requiring her to live with him at his home.</p><p>Her parents then sent her packing to Sir Anduin’s house, only to find out that the man was more than she had expected him to be, despite the grim and stern facade he wore.</p><p>She then finds herself, fighting hard against the growing ‘infatuation’ and the admiration she feels for him.</p><p>Will her stubbornness prevail, or will she give in to her feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I did read the book, and played WoW, but I do not know if I could portray him properly in this fanfiction as I know him as some sort of an old man from the game and the book. There was also a bit of differences between the book/game and the movie, but nonetheless, I’ll try my best.

WARNING: Just note, there will be a bit of spoilers coming from the pages of the Warcraft Official Film Novel, which is by the way, has a bit of difference from the original/game novel, or as we call it the ‘lore’.

I’m also writing this, because I like the way Travis portrayed Sir Anduin Lothar, and yes, that blue eyes of his. *looks at it dreamily*

Also, please don’t butcher me. If you’re not a fan of the film, you can move on to other stories inside tumblr.

 

_**ONE** _

“Marriage?” Anduin snapped his head back, looking at his sister. He found what she said, a little silly. It had been years since he lost his wife and son;Callan, as well as his best friend; Llane Wrynn, King of Azeroth. It had also been years since the war had ended, yet, he still wasn’t ready to open his heart, and even remarry

Hence, it was the perfect time to get married, as there are peace and prosperity. Surely, women of nobility would flock him, if they find out his sister’s plans to marry him off. Who wouldn’t want the ‘Lion’ of Azeroth, the supreme commander for a husband? other than his title, he had a handsome face, with piercing blue eyes, a trait that added to his eligibility.

“Courtship… I don’t have time for that.” he said, there was no enthusiasm in his voice. “ I have duties and responsibilities to fulfil, courtship will only be a hindrance to my tasks, and besides I’m not interested in anyone.” he continued, telling the hassle of ‘courtship’. The thought of ‘Garona’ suddenly crossing his mind.

“Who says that you have to do the ‘courting’?” his sister said.

“What do you mean by that?” his brows furrowed with his sister’s statement.

She smiled, and looked at her brother, the lights in her eyes scared him, and hoped it is not what he had feared.

“You did something? Something without consulting me first?”

“Well, now I am consulting you…”

“What did you do Taria?”

**********

Anduin sighed, as he sat back down his study. A few weeks after learning that his sister betrothed him to a daughter of a noble family, he began to feel stressed, and restless, despite the fact that he agreed to it in the end, after Taria convinced him that he needs a ‘woman’ in his life, and this marriage would be very beneficial not only for him, but also to Stormwind.

He is a strong and a highly charismatic leader, capable of commanding attention of a large army. Yet, he felt scared of the ‘thought’ of courtship, and of a woman he had never met.

He had not had a woman since, well, his late wife. Second, it had been a long time since he had ‘courted’ someone, that he was afraid that he might be ‘rusty’ when in terms of it.

His betrothed, was supposed to arrive today, afternoon. However, it had already been past noon, and there was no sign of any woman, coming, and knocking the doors of his study. He secretly wished that the woman will not be able to make it today, and perhaps postpone their meeting to another day, or much better, a week.

Being betrothed, also meant that he is expected to spend much time together, learning about each other, which meant, that she is to live with him.

There was a knock on the door, causing him to look up. “You may come in…”

The doors opened to reveal the governess of his household. “My Lord, you’re betrothed is here.”

Anduin got up from his seat, and took a quick look outside, the carriage was already there, waiting in the courtyard, and the maids were unloading the luggage. He then turned his attention back to the governess, who was looking at him expectantly.

“I’ll be there shortly, please tend to the lady’s needs.” he said, as he smoothed his dark robes.

 

**********

Lady Daena Drahoslav didn’t feel like facing her ‘fiance’, she didn’t even feel like going through this betrothal. She didn’t care if he was the ‘Lion’ of Azeroth or the ‘Supreme Commander’ of the Alliance. What she only cared for was her ‘freedom’, she didn’t want to get stuck in a loveless marriage.

She sighed as she remembered his father’s words to her before she had left for Stormwind.

_“You’re already old, way past the marrying age, and yet you still refuse to marry? My goodness Daena! Why must you be so unfilial to us? What have we ever done to you for you to be so stubborn? We gave you everything we could!”_

_“I just don’t want to get stuck in a ‘loveless’ marriage father? is that too much to ask?”_

_“We’ve given you a long period to search for a man you’ll fancy and worthy of you, yet what did you do? you rejected all the suitors that came! And besides, you’d be able to learn to love the man after a while.”_

_“Father, I don’t know if he is ‘lovable’ or what? what if he isn’t? Surely, you don’t want your only daughter to suffer?” she reasoned, hoping to convince her doting father of letting her continue living a life of a ‘Spinster’._

_“My goodness Daena! Your betrothed is Sir Anduin_ Lotha _“r, not just anyone else!”_

_“A-Anduin Lothar? T-That old man?!” she said, recalling their age gap._

_“Both of you only have ten years apart, don’t call him old.”_

_She stood there, and contemplated. She had seen Anduin before, in her younger years, he was a handsome man, however, there was something in her that made her feel intimidated and scared, every time she saw him. Also during the first war, she had seen him fought like a madman, without a soul, which further justifies her fear of him._

_“Father, why are you marrying me off to that man? he’s… well, I find him scary father. Why must you choose such a man?”_

_Her father laughed, and held both her shoulders. “Child, he is a good man, you have nothing to worry about.”_

_“You call ‘scary’ a good man?”_

_“Yes, he is, a man worthy of any father’s approval. My child, please fulfil this old man’s wish of having you walk into the altar.”_

Daena sighed in resignation, as she got down of the carriage. Apparently, her parents consider ‘spinsters’ like her as an unfilial child. However, she had decided earlier that she won’t go along with this marriage, which means, she had to make an escape as soon as possible, however, she knew well, this time wasn’t the right time. So while she is planning, it would do no harm to pretend to be gracious and nice.

“Lady Daena…” A man with salt and pepper hair, greeted her, as he walked along the large hallway of the residence. His piercing blue eyes looked at her with delight, and after a while ‘admiration’. It was none other than Anduin Lothar.

“Good Afternoon Sir…” she bowed out of courtesy, and forced a smile.

Despite Anduin Lothar being a handsome man, his countenance seemed to have hardened throughout the years. He looked powerful, graceful, and handsome, yet he had another aura of death all around him.

He then kissed her hand, and led her inside, giving her a tour of the large house.

“I hope that travelling here went well.” he said, as he offered his arm for her to take.

“Yes sir, it wasn’t so bad.” she answered softly.

He then showed her to each room, and the beautifully decorated hallways of the house.

“And this would be your room, while we aren’t married.” he said, as he opened a large oak door, revealing a bedroom, decorated in such a feminine way. She for some reason, felt suddenly moved, realizing that he had notice some details, and put on some effort to make her stay, comfortable.

“Thank you, my lord, this is beautiful.” she smiled, and slightly bowed.

Anduin smiled, he was glad to have consulted his sister with regards to this matter.

The maids began unpacking her countless luggage, placing the clothes on the large walk-in wardrobe, the jewellery on the drawers, and the cosmetics on the vanity table.

“I’d see you for tea, in about…” he then looked at his pocket watch, and stared back at her. “An hour and a half, I have some matters to attend to, in the meantime, please make yourself feel at home.” he said.

“Yes, sir… I’d do just that.” she said, glad to find an alone time to herself.

“Our wedding will be held a month from now, so I suggest that you familiarise yourself with the custom, and the culture of Stormwind.”

“W-wait? a month from now?!” she said, shocked with what he had just said. Her father told her it’s half a year from now, not a month. He has tricked her.

“Is there a problem Lady Daena?”

“No, no, no…” she replied immediately. “I’m just tired, I can barely comprehend the details.”

“Well then, please have a good rest. I’ll take my leave.” he said, before leaving the room, and closing the door.

 

**********

Servants entered her room, bearing a tray of food. Her stomach growled at the smell that spread out through the room. Adding to that, she had not had any meal yet.

“Sir Anduin will meet you at the palace instead” the governess said. “In the meantime, you must bathe and prepare for dinner, as you’ll be meeting the queen dowager and the King Varian, her son. They have requested your presence, and to celebrate your engagement.”

“Immediately?” she said, shocked at how this was all going too fast.

“Yes, my lady…”

She nodded in resignation, and ate her food. Afterwards, they led her towards the bathroom of her room, with a tub already filled with hot water.

Large bottles of scented oils, and soaps were presented to her in baskets. She then sent everyone away, before bathing.

“But my lady?” the governess said in protests.

“It is just a menial task, I can manage…” she assured, as she didn’t like being scrubbed or ‘touched’ in general. Even when she was in her old home, she managed most personal tasks all by herself. “I’ll call when I need help.”

The maids left the room reluctantly, not exactly used to the idea that the lady of the house, is doing things her own, already on her first day.

Once they left, she tested the warmth of the water, and found it too warm. She then turned the faucet knob open, to add a bit of cold water.

Afterwards, she wasted no time and undressed herself, and dove into the warm bathtub, that they have drawn up for her. She leaned black and inhaled the fresh scent of vanilla and tangerine that they’ve poured the water with.

The travel filled her entire body with dirt and also tired her muscles. The warm water eased them and also cleansed away the grime from her body.

After she finished bathing, she twisted the pulled the tub stopper, letting all the water go down the drain.

She then grabbed the dry towel that sat on the small chair, and dried herself with it, and immediately walked out of the bathroom, heading the walk-in wardrobe provided for her. However, before she could choose a dress, she already found a dress laid on top of her bed.

“No…” she said to herself, as she looked at the dress. It was a beautiful, off-shoulder gown, that they must’ve picked from her long array of clothes, while she was bathing. She was in no way going to show any skin at all, nor is she going to attract any attention, especially Anduin’s. Therefore she hanged it back in the closet, and chose another dress to wear.

  
She then chose the simplest gown she could find, and pulled it out to try on. Sure it was simple, but it looked decent enough to wear, especially in front of the queen. She had opted for a dark green dress, with some embroidery on its hem and neckline. 

Quickly putting her undergarments on, she took the dress, and wore it from the bottom, and pulled it down, until she reached the neck, smoothing the fabric on her body.

She then sat in front of her vanity, and chose among her large collection of cosmetics, which also came in various forms and colours. Feeling lazy as is, she just powdered her face, lined her thick brows, and eyes, dusted some powder on her cheeks, and applied light-coloured rouge onto her lips.

She then dried her hair with magic, and let it form slight wavy tresses. After she had finished grooming herself, she headed out of the room, and continued to explore the grounds of the manor house. If she was planning to make her escape someday, she must first know her surroundings.

**********

“Good evening my lady…” a guard that was assigned to escort her, bowed and greeted her courteously.

“Rise…” she prompted softly.

The soldier rose to his feet. “Sir Anduin has sent me to escort you to the palace.”

“Aye… please lead the way…” she said, as the guard lead the way to the carriage that was sent to pick her up.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the palace, and she was directed to the banquet hall, where minstrels were playing the music loudly and where knights, and nobles from dwarves to elves gathered, waiting for her arrival. What she thought would be an intimate dinner, appeared to be a large banquet.

Shit…

She cursed inwardly, upon taking a peek through the hole of the large oak door, and forced a fake smile on her lips, before entering the hall.

Pushing the doors open, she entered the noisy hall quietly, making everyone unware of her presence, though it was deemed rude entering a banquet ‘unannounced, she didn’t care for it, as she really didn’t like drawing attention to her, especially not at a time like this. Well,that was until the ‘Lord Chamberlain’. saw her presence.

“Name my lady?” he said, as he called her attention.

She sighed in defeat. “ Daena Drahoslav, Baroness of Silvercrest.” she said, giving him her real title, a title that she had inherited, along with its heirloom and territory, from her late grandmother.

“Very well then…” he smiled, and turned to face the crowd. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the great honour to present…” he paused and took a huge breath. “… Lady Daena Drahoslav, Baroness of Silvercrest.”

There was a great noise as every man and woman in the hall murmured among each other.

“Ah… so this is Sir Anduin’s bride?”

“Beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Yes, despite being unadorned…” one of them said, pin pointing to her rather ‘modest’ fashion.

“I like her though, she’s not too overdressed.”

She then smiled, as she walked towards the Queen Taria, and her son King Varian Wrynn, and bowed to them, greeting them courteously, as expected of someone who knows the ways of court well.

“Rise…” King Varian Wrynn said.

“Your Majesty. I bring greetings from my father, Viskr, Earl of Briar, and…” she turned around and eyed the guard who had accompanied her, carrying the two large wooden box of gifts. “And he wants me to pass you these.” she said, as the guard passed her the box, and then passed it to the King and Queen, who examined and opened it.

“Perfumes of Silvercrest, the best one there are in all of Azaroth. Thank you my dear.” The Queen gave her a cordial smile, obviously pleased with her gift.

“Ah! the knives of Briar, that can cut through anything.” he said, as he looked at its design admiringly. Blacksmiths of Briar were famous for their craftsmanship of weapons, and this knife happen to also be their specialty. “Thank your father for me”

“I will my lord…” she said, returning their smile.

The hall erupted in loud cheers, as the celebration resumed. The minstrels played lively songs, and people danced around the large ball room.

However, she chose to sit in one corner, and decided to be a Wallflower, not wanting any sort of attention, despite the celebration being about her and Anduin.

“My lady…” a familiar deep voice called her from behind. She turned around to find none other than her fiance.

“Why are you sitting here all by yourself?”

“I… I was exhausted during my travel, I’m sorry if I am not in a celebratory mood.” she lied, when in fact, she didn’t like any part of this large celebration at all.

“Is that so? Well then, drink this, it might lift your spirits up.” he said, a smile curled on his lips, handing her a goblet of wine to drink.

She reluctantly took it, knowing the meaning behind the gesture; One would give a goblet of red wine to the person they so much desired or even love. But they were far from either that, which confused her.

They had just met this afternoon, while she looked drab and unpresentable, that men who would’ve seen her that time, will not even take a second glance at her. She didn’t look attractive enough to even attract her.

Perhaps it is only for show? Alright, I’ll take the cup to save him some face

She looked at him as she took a sip, drinking half of the cup’s contents until his piercing blue eyes met her greenish blues. She almost choked, feeling a little uncomfortable with the way he stared, and then passed him back the cup.

“Thank you, Sir Anduin.” she said, being overly courteous, trying to subtly pin point the uncomfortable feeling he gave.

“Your welcome…” he chuckled.

She was saved by the announcement of dinner, as the guest were called to the table. Taking her seat beside Anduin, she felt a little awkward, when their skin accidentally touched.

“Are you alright my lady?” he asked.

“Y-yes…” she answered.

Dinner was served and she quietly ate, while the he and the others began chatting with the other guests on the table.

After a while, the queen stood up, and held a goblet high.

“My dear friends, we are here to celebrate the engagement of my brother; Sir Anduin Lothar and Lady Daena Drahoslav.” she took a long pause, prompting everyone to raise their cup. “May you both share a blissful marriage”

“Aye!” everyone cheered in unison.

“May you be slow to argue & quick to forgive...” one of the noblemen said, he appears to be one of Anduin’s men.

“Aye!” they cheered once again in unison.

“May all your ups & downs be between the sheets!” another noble said, an old woman, who happens to be one of their great aunts, which caused the whole room to erupt in laughter, except Daena who choked in her food upon hearing it. It had a strong innuendo to it, and blood rushed on to her face.

“Don’t tease the bride! You’re scaring her!” one of them said, but laughed hard afterwards. She recognizes the man as the Archmage Khadgar.

“Don’t worry my lady, you have nothing to be afraid of my lady, except for the bed breaking.” another man interjected, hinting Sir Anduin’s ‘reputation’ as a young man. She even heard of those tales, but ignored them, finding them a distasteful as a young girl, back then. Of course, topics of ‘sex’ is something taboo for a young girl. But even up till now, as a grown woman, she didn’t find any pleasure listening to it, whether be it a ‘story’ or a ‘jest’, especially, like right now. The jokes not only caused her feel awkward further, but also made the laughter in the hall, louder. People seemed to have a penchant for teasing the shy bride to be. In fact, it was a weird tradition, during engagement parties and weddings.

The drinking and merry-making continued, especially the jesting part, if she could only make herself disappear, she would’ve already done so, earlier. This is why she hated engagement celebrations.

Her jaw ached from smiling too much, and her back ached for sitting too straight. Her head also ached from constantly having to think of avoiding the continuous jesting, and diverting the topic to something else.

When the night was over, she sighed, and slouched in her seat. Anduin shot her an amused grin, and she looked away. There was a flash of tenderness in his rugged countenance. Either that or he had too much to drink. There was no way, that he would ever look at her in such a way.

**********

By the time they reached home, she assisted her slightly drunk fiance, up the stairs, and on to his room. Immediately letting him fall on the bed.

She asked the maids to bring her a glass of water, a large basin of cold water, and a small washcloth to wipe his forehead. Afterall, she couldn’t just leave him like that.

He felt a little more awake as the cold washcloth touched his head, as she continued dabbing it on to his skin.

“You’re eyes…” he suddenly spoke.

“My eyes?” she raised an eyebrow, and looked at him amused. Drunk men said the most stupid and funniest things all the time, therefore she waited for him to continue what he’ll be saying.

“They’re like the sea…” he said, smiling.

“Is it?” she said, looking around and ignoring his comment, trying to see if there are any male servants around. She needed to change his tunic, and put him in comfortable sleeping shirt. She called for the maids who passed by the door, handing her the glass of water.

“Is there any male servants around?”she asked, and much to her dismay, the maids had said no, as most of them had already left for home earlier.

The maids bid their goodbyes, and left the room, and then the house afterwards, to retire for the night, leaving the both of them alone.

She looked at him and sighed, it seems that she had to change him, herself. The fact that it was only the upper body she’d see, still troubled her. Never did she in her life, see anyone naked, or half-naked for that matter.

“Would you stretch your hands up?” she asked, and he did follow instructions, despite it being slow.

She then removed his tunic, sliding it up his body, and then to his hands. Revealing a well toned body, but with a lot of scars, scars that he must’ve obtained during the war, it was then that shebegin to feel sorry for him.

Getting the new sleep shirt from the side, she then slid it on to his body, finally completing her task.

“Would you raise your foot a bit? I need to remove your shoes.” she said, and he obeyed. She quickly unlaced the tie of his boots, and remove them. “Raise your feet, and put them on the bed.” she instructed, as he gladly did so, finally able to relax himself, after a long day.

She then turned off the lights, blowing the candles off, and turning the knob of the lantern, killing the fire which dimmed the whole room.

However, when she was about to leave, a strong grasp pulled her arm, causing her to fall back, into the bed’s soft mattress. Strong arms snaked around her waist, as she was pulled close to Anduin’s embrace.

“W-What are you doing?” she asked, shocked by what had just happened. Questioning herself whether or not Anduin had just pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t go…” he whispered in her ears, his voice, vibrating against her skin.

“But… we’re not yet married, you can’t do this!” she protested, trying to squirm out of his grasp. However, much to her chagrin, his hold was too strong for her to escape from. “Anduin?!” she called, only to find him, already snoring while in deep slumber.

She sighed in resignation, and annoyed at the fact, that she would have to spend her first night, right beside him, cuddled into his arms.

A/N: I’ll be doing some soft editing, as I might have grammatical errors. I’ll be drafting the next chapter soon. Plus do note, this will be short multi.


	2. Sexual Tension and First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up… I also made a cover :D The story is post canon . With a bit of change here and there. A large time skip, with Lothar’s student/nephew, Varian Wrynn, already sitting in the throne.
> 
> Also, please don’t forget to click ‘like’, to show your support, if you like reading the story. Do the same for your other favorite authors. 
> 
> The chapters will be long, but the story itself will only have a few chapters. I’m actually about to finish.
> 
> Also, I just want to defend my stand regarding ‘Strong Female Characters’, I just want to say that in real life, we don’t have a prince, we only have ourselves to save us, and I want to incorporate that in my stories.

_**TWO** _

It had been more than a week, since Daena had arrived at Stormwind, and surprisingly, she found herself getting used to the surroundings and culture. However, she had missed her life, and duties back at Silvercrest. She had so much devotion for that land, despite it being small, that she spent half of her time tending and improving the land and its economy, making it one of the wealthiest, and largest agricultural producing territory, in all of Azeroth.

However, despite her achievements, and despite her parents being proud of it, it still wasn’t enough for them, and everyone outside the borders of Briar. They still wanted her to get married, as if it was her only purpose in life.

She had recalled the argument she had with her father regarding this. Only to be told the painful truth.

_“You meant to say, that people only see me as someone whose purpose is to marry for political reasons, bear his children, and stay at home?” she spat bitterly. She is a Baroness in her own right, and ran the city far better than her previous predecessors._

_“No… My child, do not think of that. Me and your mother don’t see you as that. We didn’t want you to get stuck in a ‘loveless’ marriage, which is why we gave you time to find the man you’ll truly like. But Daena, the Queen… it is the Queen who has approached us this time around.”  
_

_Daena paused, they all knew for a fact, that no one refuses the Queen. But she still felt compelled to reason out._

_“Well… father, the Queen is a good example of being a regent, and running Azeroth all by herself, when her husband died.” she retorted, the Queen was the perfect example of feminism, she did not remarry, instead, she toughened up, and ran the whole Kingdom by herself, and even trained her son, the current King, with in terms of leadership and responsibility.  
_

_“Yes… but she had a ‘husband’ …”  
_

_Daena was silenced, finally realizing that people saw her as ‘inadequate’, despite her deeds, as long as she didn’t have any man in her life._

Daena sighed as she walked along the hallways of Anduin’s home. She had been called to the dining room, as breakfast was ready.

“Good morning my lady…” Anduin greeted, as he pulled the chair for her to sit on.

“Good morning my lord…” she greeted back, as he walked towards the other end of the table to take a seat.

He looked at her from head to toe, which made her uncomfortable for some reason. Compared to him, who was already dressed to do his duties, she was still wearing her sleeping dress, as she thought of having breakfast first, before bathing. However, she had a surcoat thrown on top of her white chemise dress, hiding the shape of her body. A coat hanging loosely above her shoulders, and her hair was tied into a loose messy braid.

The way he looked, it was as if he was undressing her with his mind, or she was just being sensitive, and thought too highly of herself. She agreed with the later.

“There were letters that arrived for you today.” he said, passing her a small pile of them, tied into a string.”

“Oh! thank you” she said, as she took them, thinking of replying to all of them later on. “May I borrow a pen knife from you later on?” she asked, remembering that she had none.

“Of course, after breakfast my lady.” he said, gently reminding her of

“Oh, yes, yes of course.” she said, as she unfolded the napkin and placed it on her lap.

“How do you find Stormwind so far…” he said, as the maids came inside the dining room, placing a plate of eggs, and its friends, bacon, sausage, beans, and cheese. There was also a nice aromatic loaf of bread, which appeared to be newly baked, sliced and toasted, a pitcher fresh of milk, and apple juice.

She chose milk when it was offered to her, before turning to face her fiance to reply. “I find the city beautiful… but I still need time to get used to the culture.” she said, however, thoughts of running away still crossed her mind, from day to day.

The maids left the room, but not before closing the double oak doors behind them, leaving the both of them alone inside the room.

“Good… But I hope you’d spend more time outside of the grounds.” he said, knowing full well, that she rarely left the manor house’s estate, unless he called for her at the palace, and they spend the day together, exploring the town.

“Aye I will…” she said, finally baiting him of her plans. She thought of learning the place, before running away, she needs to know it routes, borders, and exits, where the guards wouldn’t catch her, and return her back here.

After they finished having their breakfast, Anduin took her to his large study. She looked at the place in awe, as he held the door open for her. There was a large collection of books behind his large oak desk, a nice large window, with the view of the whole estate, and an exquisite collection of weapons and sculptures, and a sofa, and coffee table which gave a bit of a feminine touch . A beautiful chandelier hanged on the ceiling and in the middle of the room, and there was also the grand fireplace.

“Your study is beautiful my lord…” she said, as she proceeded to look at his book collection.

“So I presume that you love to read.” he said, stating the obvious, as he watched her with an amused grin.

“Yes… of course…” she said softly, finally remembering her purpose inside his study.

“It’s alright, you can come here, and knock anytime to borrow a book, I wouldn’t mind at all.” he said.

“Thank you my lord…” she smiled. “Before I forget, do you also happen to have a quill, and ink? or pen, any pen, as long as I could write?” she asked.

He chuckled, and handed her a beautiful fountain pen. “ I have these, if it’s alright with you.”

“A fountain pen, are you sure it’s alright for me to use it? It looks personal.” she said, as she admired the pen’s craftsmanship, and also noticed his initials engraved on the gold plated handle.

“Yes, of course.” he said, as he handed her a pen knife, and stack of blank papers, for her to write on. “You could write here…” he added, as he pointed to the small, yet beautifully carved writing desk, that stood adjacent to his large study table.

“Thank you…” she said, as she sat down the tall stool, that stood in front of the desk.

“I’ll go ahead…” He said, and then proceeded to sit in front of his study desk, to do some work.

She began reading the letter senders names, and put them in order from the ones she wanted to read first, to the less. Sadly, she puts her father’s letter as the last, as she still felt bitter towards her parents.

She first opened the letter that came from her friend, who happens to settle down in Stormwind.

_Dear My Old Friend,_

_I’m sorry to have not attended your engagement party, as I am heavy with child. I have only learned about it so late. But please do know, that I very much want to see you, please come and visit any time you like. You are welcome here at my home any time. It had been a long time since we saw each other, face to face. I would love to hear from you soon, we have a lot to catch up on._

_Love,  
Sybbil_

She smiled, and quickly replied to all her letters, as she plans to meet her close friend, immediately this afternoon. She then began sealing all the letters with wax stamps, and stamping all of them with her personal stamp, which is her own coat of arms.

“You have a nice penmanship my lady…” Anduin said, as he looked at her handwriting at the back of the envelopes, admiringly. He then called for the messenger to deliver the letters.

“Thank you my lord.” she said, before turning to the messenger, instructing him to send the letter to Sybbil first and foremost, as it was also the nearest, and that she had wanted her to know, that she was visiting this afternoon. The messenger left immediately to deliver the letters, leaving the both of them alone in the room again.

There was an awkward silence between the both of them, and somehow, she felt that he was staring at her back intently. Much to her relief, she found him busy doing some paperwork.

After the night of her engagement party, where he fell asleep, and held her close. She started to feel a little more awkward, when he is around. There was tension there, maybe not to him, but for her, there is.

She remembered lying there for a few hours, and embarrassed at the fact, that she was actually examining his stern, yet handsome feautures. After that, she was glad that his hold of her loosened, which finally gave her the opportunity to return to her room.

The morning after that, she decided to make no mention of it, as it may only make things more awkward, than it already is.

She shook the memory off her head, before she stated her request.

“My lord, if it’s alright….” she began her request with formalities.

“State your request…” he said.

“I would like to make it known, that I would be gone this afternoon, to visit a friend. Lady Sybbil…”

“Oh… she’s heavy with child, last I heard from her husband. Please send my regards to them” he said, as her husband is actually one of his Knights.

“Yes, I would.” she said.

“I’ll be leaving in half an hour, I have a meeting to attend to.” he added, making her glad inwardly. It meant that he wouldn’t be around the whole afternoon, nor would he call for her. Therefore, she is free to do as she pleases.

“Is that so? Take care my lord, I’ll take my leave.” she said, and curtsied, before leaving his study.

                                                       **********

“So…” Daena said, as her hands brushed through the large number of various cosmetics she had on her vanity. “Who am I going to be today?” she chuckled, finding herself being silly. But she couldn’t care less, as no one was around.

After bathing, she decided to look her best, and go all out, specially the fact that Anduin wasn’t around, to give her ‘weird’ looks.

She then chose a blue off-shoulder dress, with a floral pattern on the skirt, showing her swan like neck, and delectable collarbone. And then paired it with a dark embroidered cape. It was summer, and it was alright to bare her shoulders.

She began applying maquillage on her face afterwards, lining, and painting her eyes, and lips, further enhancing her feautures. She then chose dark colored earrings, and paired it with a light blue ring, which was a heirloom from her grandparents.

One last thing she had to do was the hair, but she needed help, as she planned to put it into a braided bun. Shen then called for the governess, who brought two more maids with her, to help her with her hair.

“My lady! You look beautiful!” the governess complemented sincerely, after they finished with her hair. The two maids nodded and smiled in agreement. They both were clearly in awe.

It then made the governess suddenly think, as to why she didn’t go all out in grooming herself during her engagement party. But then pushed the thought aside, thinking that the Lady, might had been too tired to do so.

One of the maids, then took the bottle of perfume, and then sprayed her back, and front.

“The carriage is ready my lady… I’ll walk you there” the governess offered.

“Thank you madame…” she said, and smiled at the governess.  

“And… a letter arrived for you. Lady Sybbil must be already expecting you.” the governess handed her an unopened letter, which she read, before getting up the carriage.

Daena smiled, at the letter’s hearty reply. “How long does it take to travel there?” she asked, turning her attention back to the governess.

“Only half-an-hour my lady. You have ample time.” she said.

“Thank You… I’ll see you when I get back home.” she said, before the carriage moved along the dusty path.

                                                         **********

Sybbil embraced her friend, Daena, as soon as she got down from her carriage. Since she had married at the age of sixteen, their only communication were through letters, and the last time she saw her, was during the birth of her second child.

“You, my friend, look beautiful, despite being pregnant!” Daena complimented her friend.

“And you! My goodness Daena! you look glowing, Sir Anduin must be treating you well.” Sybbil said, as she held her shoulder, and took a good look at her friend.

Daena fell silent, and her expression changed, which did not escape Sybbil’s eyes. “What’s wrong Daena? has he not been treating you well?”

Daena didn’t answer, and quickly changed the topic. “It’s just the cosmetics, Sybbil. How long before you are due to give birth?” she said, as she touched Sybbil’s growing tummy.

“I have  4 months left before I break water, and I do hope it’s a girl this time around. We already have two boys, and you of course, will still be her godmother.”

Daena laughed with her reply. “Well let’s cross our fingers that it’s a girl.” she said.

“But Daena, tell me the truth, because you’re making me worry, is Sir Anduin treating you well?” Sybbil asked, as her brows furrowed.

Daena chuckled. “Nothing escapes you, is it?” she said, referring how sharp Sybbil is, up till now.

“Of course, now tell me. I know that man can be grim, and aloof at times, but my husband says, that he is a good man. Well, I don’t know now, since you haven’t exactly answered my question, and it’s making me worry. I also want to add, why did I find out of this betrothal so late? ”

“Yes Sybbil, he has been treating me well.”

“Then why is your expression like this when I mention him? and no! I am not imagining it. You really look troubled.”

Daena heaved a long sigh, and began explaining her story. From her sudden betrothal to Sir Anduin, by the Queen, and her attempts to escape this marriage, which is why, she didn’t let her exactly know of her engagement. She also mentioned the awkwardness she felt when the man is around, and so as the way she stared at her.

“My goodness Daena! you’re planning to run away?”

“Shhh….” she said, whilst looking around the hall, if there was anyone who could hear them. “You do know that I am not someone, who likes to be dominated by a man.”

“Daena, marriage isn’t like that. A husband and wife is equal in a marriage.” Sybbil reasoned.

“Well, not everyone is as fortunate as you my friend. I’m sure you’ve heard from some of our other friends and their horrific tales of their husbands that cared not a whit for them, neglected them, and cared not for their love.” she reasoned, telling where her fears, were coming from.

“Daena… not every marriage is like that. Come on, I know your wedding will be a month from now, and you must be getting some cold feet. But please don’t do anything stupid. Promise me.”

“I can’t promise you that…”

Sybbil sighed. “Well, we have a few more weeks to convince you, and please answer me honestly, Don’t you feel some sort of  attraction or infatuation for that man? I know he is a little old, but people compare him to fine wine.”

“You yourself called him grim, and aloof…”

“You haven’t answered my question…” Sybbil smiled knowingly, as Daena was trying to avoid her question, all over again.

Daena fell silent, not wanting to answer her question, but a smile curled into her lips, which gave the answer that Sybbil needed.

“Aha! So you do feel some sort of infatuation for him!”

“I didn’t say anything Sybbil…” Daena turned away, trying to hide her smile.

“Oh darling, you don’t need to say it, it’s obvious with your smile!” Sybbil exclaimed.

“Does Sir Anduin always stare at people in such a way?” she asked, quickly diverting the topic.

“In what way? intimidating?”

“Yes, but I sometimes feel he is ‘leering’ or perhaps he’s being too intense.”

“What I know from my husband is that he is intense, especially when he is attending councils and meetings. Why? is he ‘leering’ at you?” Sybbil asked, excited to know the details. Finally, her friend has a ‘love’ life.

Daena then proceeded to tell her of her arrival at his manor house, and how he looked at her despite being dressed so modestly, with unkempt hair, and no trace of cosmetics on. She also told her, of what he did during the engagement party, where he gave her a goblet of wine to drink.

“Really? he did that?” Sybbil said, shocked at the intimate gesture.

“I strongly believe that it was only for show.” Daena recalled.

“Oh come on, the man is obviously attracted to you! I mean look at you!” Sybbil teased.

Daena frowned. “No he isn’t, he just had too much to drink. You know, he pulled me into his bed, that same night, and even pulled me close to him. That was so awkward-”

“He what?!!!” Sybbil’s eyes widened in disbelief, as Daena realized that she had slipped out, something that she should not be telling.

“Nothing… forget what I said.”

“Oh… no, no, no… You’re going to tell me everything my darling Baroness!” Sybbil demanded, as she narrowed her eyes on her. “Did anything? anything else happen?” she asked nervously.

“No… nothing, he just held me there, thinking I’m some sort of bolster. It took me a few hours to get out of there.”

Sybbil threw her head back laughing, finding what she had said, very funny.  “Thank goodness, nothing happened before it has to happen.” she said, mentioning about the ‘wedding’ night. “But seriously, I think Sir Anduin might be really attracted to you.” she added. “And whatever that feeling he is giving you, well, that’s actually called ‘Sexual tension’ !”

“Sybbil!” she scolded her friend.

“What? I’m only telling the truth.” Sybbil insisted. “And besides, you’re thirty! how can you still find this word ‘taboo’. It’s just a word.”

“Please, let us just have tea, and then, we can do some archery.” she said, mentioning their previous hobby together. “And can you accompany me to the library after this?”

“Of course, that is not a problem.” Sybbil said, as she led her to the beautiful garden, where a small fancy table, and two chairs were set up for them. A variety of desserts, and sandwiches lay on top of the three tiered tray.

The maids, helped remove Daena’s cape, and hanged it on the coat racks.

“You are a woman after my own heart!” Daena said, as she looked at the food prepared for her. “You still remember my favourites”

“Well , it’s very easy to remember, you’ve always been a sweet tooth.”

She then sat down, and inhaled the fresh soft breeze that blew in the garden. The smell of pine trees that swayed, the colorful flowers, the breezy weather, and the clouds. It was the perfect weather for afternoon tea.

“Do you still wield? Sybbil?” Daena asked as she ate a mouthful of cake, and washed it down with tea.

“Wield what? magic?”

“Yes” she said, as both of them were part of the Kirin Tor, at one point. Until Sybbil got married. Daena somehow remained, though she isn’t active in participating with the council. But she mostly used her knowledge to defend the borders of Silvercrest and its people.

“From time to time, just to entertain my children.”

“You no longer do inscription?”

“Well, only from time to time, sometimes on my husband’s weapons.” she added.

“How about teleportation? I remember there were runes, and inscriptions to be written?”

“I no longer have that book, and my expertise doesn’t fall on that category. You could ask Khadgar. What do you need those for, anyways?” Sybbil mentioned, the high archmage, he sure did have the most knowledge in the Kirin Tor.

“Nothing, really, I just want to read something, that I’m aware of, or interested in.” Daena lied, as she would use the knowledge to aid in her escape. “I’m a sort of an  ‘Alchemist’ by profession, but it’s really no harm learning something new, isn’t it?”

“Of course, you look like you’re getting bored too. Have you tried other activities?”

“Yes, I cleaned the whole house with the governess and the maids, changed the sheets, curtains, and learned of my fiance’s daily meals, and diet. As expected of the new lady of the house.” Daena said. It all came easy to her, as she had the same managing task, at her family home.

“Wow! For a person who does not want to get married, you sure did your duty quite well.” Sybbil teased.

“Well… I have to be somehow nice and gracious, right?”

                                                       **********

The late afternoon arrived, and the two women headed to the city, to check the library, and do some window shopping.

When they arrived the the library. Daena proceeded to another section, whilst her friend proceeded to the children’s side, to get her two sons a new story book.

The huge and tall shelves, made her feel very small. It was a grand library afterall.

She then saw a small door, with inscriptions written on it. A password rather, that only amongst the Kirin Tor knew.

She then spoke the word, and the doors opened to another area of the library. After walking for a while, she then found the section she was looking for.

“Runes…” she smiled, as she checked each and every book title, hoping that it is the right one. “Ah! Runic circles!” she said, as she pulled the book out of the shelf, and began flipping through the pages.

“Teleportation…” she then began reading, and saw complicated runic circles, that she had to draw on the ground. It had been years since she had learned this branch of magic, and though she hated to admit it, she was already quite rusty.

“Am I seeing this right? You’re Sir Anduin’s bride? aren’t you?” a familiar voice said, causing her to jolt in surprise. She then turned around to find the archmage, standing outside the narrow shelf.

“Good Afternoon…” she said, immediately hiding the book behind her back.

“You’re amongst the Kirin Tor?” he asked, definitely curious, as he examined her countenance, she completely looked different, from how she looked during her engagement party.

“Yes sir… I am.”

Khadgar’s face lit up. “Ah! I thought I got the wrong person, that would be embarrassing if so.  I didn’t know that Lothar’s bride is a wielder, I must discuss this with him!” he said, about to walk off the opposite direction, until she stopped him.

“No! Wait! Sir!” she said, chasing after him.”

“Yes?” he said, turning around to face her.

“Can we please keep this a secret? I… I’m no longer an active member to be precise. I’m just here to… you know…”

“Reminisce?” he said, bridging her statement.

“Y-yes… reminisce about my novice days…” she said, and laughed.

“Is that so, the council had ended a while ago, do you want me to escort you to the palace to-”

“Daena!” another familiar voice called from behind. Daena then turned around to find Sybbil, along with her two sons in tow. “I knew that I’d find you here!” she said, before greeting Khadgar. “Good afternoon sir!”

“Good afternoon!” he then turned to Daena. “I see that you are friends with Lady Sybbil here.”

“Ah… yes, we’re childhood friends, to be exact.” she said.

“Well then, how are you finding Stormwind so far my lady?” he began, trying to make conversation.

“It’s good… but there is so much more to discover.” Daena said plainly.

“I was supposed to take her to the craftsman today, and the Jewelcrafter to get her a water pendant.”

“Water pendant? why a water pendant.”

“Well, her forte is Atmoskinesis.” Sybbil said.

“And my weakest element is actually water.” Daena said meekly.

“Oh… Then If you don’t mind, I will accompany you both to the best jewelcrafter I know.”

“Of course, that would be great Sir Khadgar. Thank You!” Sybbil said.

“Right this way ladies…” he said, as he guided them out of the magical library.

As they headed back in town to have her pendant crafted. They talked about their days as greenhorns, spells, their main professions and how far they have come in terms of their magic.

“I’ve been rusty a little rusty, so I do hope that both of you wouldn’t ask me for a demonstration.”Daena said, and the two laughed in unison. They were waiting inside the shop, for her pendant to be finished.

“Do not worry, we won’t judge, right Sybbil?” Khadgar said, turning towards Sybbil.

“Of course I won’t, I’m a little rusty myself. But I do not know about sir Khadgar here, he’s the archmage.” Sybbil said, pointing out his supremacy in the arcane.

“Oh, no, no, no I’m not like that” he chuckled. “ After these, we could go to my office, we could go to the practice grounds, and you could both try wielding your magic there.

“Really? is that alright? won’t the Queen get mad if we wreak havoc on the field?” Daena said.

“No… it’s a training ground for novice mages, that she created. Of course she wouldn’t mind.”

After she received her pendant. All three of them looked at the craftsmanship admiringly, especially the details that were carved into it.

“It reminds me of Lothar and his gryphon…” Khadgar said. His friend, and commander, crossing his mind.

“Is that so?” Daena said. It wasn’t her intention to choose the design that reminds her of Anduin.

After they were done at the shop. They proceeded to the palace training grounds, and there they practiced wielding magic.

“Lady Daena, let’s put the power of your pendant to a test!” Khadgar suggested.

“Huh? why me?”

“Well, Lady Sybbil here is heavy with child, I am scared to-”

“I am not that fragile Sir Khadgar!” Sybbil interjected, but there was humor in her protest.

He chuckled, and then motioned for Lady Sybbil to join.

“Nah… maybe later, my back is aching a bit. I’ll just go watch…” she said, as she sat at the stone bench with her two children.

With a quick motion of the hand, the archmage bended the water to his will, and threw it towards Daena’s direction. However, she was able to to wield it to her will, and solidify it into ice, before it could even hit her.

The two children’s mouth hang agape, and then clapped in amazement, along with their mother.

“See… what did I tell you about this pendant.”

“It works well!” Daena said, as he grabbed and looked at it. Only to realize that it actually reminded her of Anduin, specially with its color blue gem.

“What is this commotion all about, in here?” a familiar deep voice, caused her to turn around, only to find Anduin with some of his knights. “And you brought female friends and children. Since when did the archmage become a ladies man?” Anduin teased, not recognizing his betrothed amongst them.

“Ah! Commander! I was just practicing with my magic.” Khadgar said, and then turned to the two ladies. “Well, I can’t help it if ladies like to gather around me.” he answered to the jests, causing everyone to laugh.

It was then that Anduin’s eyes landed on Daena, at first, his brows furrowed, trying to remember where he had seen the face, and then narrowed her eyes on her, causing her to shake nervously.

“Daena? is that you?” Anduin said.

“Y-yes my lord…” she said.

Anduin’s lips curled into a smile. “I almost didn’t recognize you. I thought you were someone else. Aren’t you supposed to be at Lady Sybbil’s residence?”

“Yes my lord. We just did some window shopping when we bumped into Sir Khadgar.” Sybbil answered.

“Ah I see…” he said. “I’ll be out in half-an-hour. If you wouldn’t mind waiting for me at my office.”

“I wouldn’t mind my lord…” she said.

Daena sighed in relief, glad that Sybbil and Khadgar didn’t mention anything about her, wielding magic. She then bid her goodbyes, and had Khadgar walk Sybbil to her carriage, before following Anduin to his office.

                                                       **********

“You look different my lady…” Anduin said, as he tried to finish some task, before going home.

“Is it? how so?” she said, whilst checking some of his books, in his office library.

“Well… you look rather fascinating, with the way you have groomed yourself” he said, as he looked at the back of her figure. He couldn’t help but admire her swan like neck, and wondered how it would feel like, if he were to slide his hands there.

“Thank you my lord…” she said.

“I am a little curious though, as to why you didn’t do the same for our engagement party.” he said, rather too directly, as he began folding letters, and sealing envelopes.

Daena paused for a moment, to think of a convincing answer. “I was rather tired that day my lord, I didn’t have the energy to do things. Forgive me if I didn’t look presentable enough for your standards.” she said rather coolly. She didn’t mean to get caught looking like this by her fiance. A part of her plan, was for him, not to find her attractive at all.

“No, I didn’t mean it that way. You still look beautiful, despite being unadorned.” he said, as if stating a fact.

Daena chuckled. “You flatter me my lord, but please do not patronize me.”

“I’m not… I’m just telling the truth. You are beautiful.” he said, his tone, sounding very sincere.

She then turned her back to face him, and their eyes met. He was looking at her with his icy blue eyes so intensely, once again. That it gave her a shuddering feeling on the back of her neck.

Warmth rushed into her cheeks, as his eyes didn’t back down. If what he said was true, then Sybbil was right with what she had said this afternoon.

She then quickly tore her gaze away from him, and climbed the ladder, to reach for a book, from the top shelf.

“How did you run into Khadgar?” he asked.

“Sybbil knows him, she was part of the Kirin Tor during a point of time.” she said, careful not to reveal too much.

“I see…” he said, as he began arranging his things, preparing to leave for home. “Are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes… hold on…” she said, as she tip toed to reach the book, from the tallest shelf. But when she was climbing down the ladder, she accidentally lost her footing, causing her to almost fall down. However, Anduin immediately rushed to her aid, catching her, before she could hit the cold hard floor.

“Be careful…” he said, as their eyes met. He was looking at her intensely, that her face grew warmer, every second that passed by. She almost didn’t notice her earrings and new necklace, dropping down the floor.

“Uhhmm… I need to pick that up…” she said, as he placed her down gently, on her feet, down the floor.

She then, quickly picked up her jewelry, and wore them all over again. However, there was a bit of a struggle hooking the necklace back on.

“Let me…” he said.

“It’s alright sir… I…”

He ignored her protest, and gently hooked the necklace closed, attaching them both together. She could feel his rough calloused hands on her shoulder, as it slid away from her skin.

“There… all done.” he said, and she could feel his warm breath and the vibration of his voice, against her neck. It was giving out weird, tingling sensations all over her body.

“Th-thank you…” she said, and turned around, only to find Anduin’s face, so dangerously close to hers. His tall, muscular frame, overshadowing her.

He smiled, as his hands cupped her face.

“Sir Anduin… what-” she said, not really knowing what he was about to do,

“Shhh…” he said softly, as he tilted his head, and smiled at her, before pressing his lips against hers.

At first, she felt shocked with what he had just done. But as the kissed deepened, she found herself, slowly giving in to his ministrations. As much as she hated to admit it, it felt so good for a first kiss, and was giving her strange feelings within.

At the same time, she felt conflicted, feeling that her behaviour, was unbecoming a genteel lady.

His lips tasted sweet, and delicious. But he then pulled away reluctantly, before he does something he isn’t supposed to do, till after the wedding.

“I…” she was lost for words, and looked down in embarrassment.

He then held her shoulders and whispered on to her ears. “You enchant me, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ll be doing some soft editing, as I might have grammatical errors. I’ll be drafting the next chapter soon. Plus do note, this will be short multi.
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> Kirin Tor- is a lawful neutral collection of the most powerful mages of Azeroth. Or to put it simply, it’s like an organization for people who wield magic.
> 
> Atmoskinesis - A wielder of elements.
> 
> Teleportation in WoW, used to need runes, now, I’m not sure, I heard they removed that method, or that item. I haven’t exactly played in a long time, because my laptop isn’t capable of the high graphics. Maybe I’d get an upgrade soon.


	3. The Crafty Mind

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is up, enjoy. There will be some things/hints coming from the Official film novelization, and the film itself.

Regarding the character Daena, if you were to read amongst the lines. I carefully am trying to show, how crafty she can be. I’m actually trying to use it as a strong reason for Anduin’s attraction towards her.

 **WARNING: ALSO SPOILERS** from the _movie prequel comic_ : _ **‘Bonds of Brotherhood’**_

_**THREE** _

  The Crafty Mind

 _“You enchant me, my lady...”_ Anduin’s words echoed inside Daena’s head, as she touched her lips, with her fingers. His kiss was hard but had enough self-control. He was being careful and gentle, and after that kiss, he looked at her with so much desire in his eyes.

After that kiss, she couldn’t bring herself to look at him, making the travel back home, a little awkward.

Anduin rode his horse, while Daena sat inside the carriage. She did see the glance he stole, and the smile he threw her way.

After they had arrived home, she quickly excused herself, and headed straight to her respective room. She felt confused, and conflicted, to whether or not she should get rid of the escape plan, and just go through with the possible relationship they can have. However, her stubbornness won again. She wanted her ‘freedom’ more at this time, and convinced herself that he was only ‘lusting’ after her, and that wasn’t enough for her to stay. 

She paused after a while, and contemplated. He might only be giving this weird vibe, because he hasn’t had a woman in years, but it seems, being ‘lusted’ and ‘leered’ at by him wasn’t so bad, it felt different being ‘desired’. So she thought of another way, to convince her otherwise to leave. There must be things about Anduin, that she doesn’t know off. Dark things that she might not be able to accept, all she needed to do is find out what they are, and use those reasons to justify her leaving.

She found herself having a headache, and drew herself a nice warm bath. She decided that was going to not think about it, maybe until the next day. The evening is meant for relaxing, and she was going to do just that.

She then turned the knob of the faucet open and let the warm water fill the large porcelain tub. Mixing it with the cooling scent of mint, before undressing, and diving in.

                                                              **********

Anduin sat in front of the fireplace, smoking his pipe. The light of the fire bathed his skin. More than a week ago, since Lady Daena had arrived, and the first moment he had laid his eyes on her, he had realized that despite her unkempt hair, and unadorned fashion, Daena was very beautiful. And now, after days of observing her close, which is unbeknownst to her, Anduin found her more than just physically appealing. There was something more behind those blue-green eyes, which eyed him warily, every time they met each other's gaze. However, there was also quiet  defiance, strength, and quiet confidence, in there. She was highly as strong or perhaps stronger than he is, in some ways. 

He reminded her of Garona.

Anduin shook the thought of his head, and stood up his chair, to throw more wood into the fireplace.

There was more to discover about her, and that somehow excited him.

He remembered her, as a young baroness, who fought alongside her father as a soldier, during the war and reclamation of Azeroth. She had been clad in the dark colors of Briar, with the ‘seal of stormwind’ on each of her arm guards, mud and dirt covered her face, that was sometimes covered by a dark mask, that hid her grim face. She was a projectile fighter, an archer, who often watched her father’s back. Anduin never looked at her with ‘desire’ then. Rather, he saw her as a good and filial daughter, who fought beside her father, and during that time, seeing her, made him miss his late son Callan.

He never thought, that a day would come, that he would marry that same young lady.

The territory of Briar, and its people were one of most innovative and tactical there are. During the war, they had the most survivors, and also the ones who dealt the heaviest damage against the horde. They relied on cruel strategy rather than brute force, which is why they are one of the most important members of the Alliance.  He then understood the reason of her sister, the Queen, having him married to the daughter of Briar’s leader. It would give them a strong advantage, and would definitely secure them their loyalty not only to the Alliance, but to Stormwind itself. Not only that, they would also be more willing to share their innovative ideas and inventions, and perhaps even help them teach the Stormwind’s army, their ways.

He was fine with a ‘loveless’ marriage to the lady. After losing two women in his life, he couldn’t care about having ‘feelings’ for the opposite gender. He couldn’t care less if she wasn’t attractive, but he didn’t mind playing a role of a caring husband. He wasn’t that cold after all. 

However, he didn’t expect his betrothed, to have grown quite beautiful and he didn’t expect that he would be attracted to her. But the physical attraction wasn’t enough to like a person, especially for him, there had to be something more solid than that, and he found it, during these past few days, that he had spent with her.

                                                        ********** 

Daena woke up that morning, still a little groggy. She then opened her eyes, and stared at the high ceiling. She had decided last night that she would make it her mission to find out things about him, that she could use to justify her leaving. It sounded cruel, but if she was asked one day why she had left the ‘Lion of Azeroth’, then she had an answer, and a solid proof to justify her actions.

Of course, if she was to leave without a reason first, then she would be the one painted in the bad light. The man had a strong reputation of having good character, and leadership. He led by example, and inspired respect. People will think she’s crazy rather than ‘independent’ if she was to leave the man without a strong reason. 

She then stretched her limbs, and got up her bed. Checking the grandfather clock that stood on the side, she found it to be 8:00 am. A little early to wake up, but she didn’t mind, as that meant she could start with her task a little early. 

Putting on her slippers, she walked out of her room, and walked along the house’s hallway.

“Good morning my lady, you are rather early.” the governess greeted her cordially, it seems that she had grown to like Daena.

“Good morning madame...” she greeted back.

“Do you want your breakfast?”

“That would be terrific, thank you...” she said, as the governess led her to the dining room, and pulled out the heavy chair for her to sit on.

“I will be back in a short while to have your meal prepared.” the governess said.

“Take your time, I’m in no hurry.” she replied, and turned her attention to the view outside.

“Would you like tea? or hot coco?”

“Tea would be nice, Rose tea would be preferable.”

“Aye, good choice, I’ll be back with your tea.” the governess then left the dining room, leaving Daena all by herself. Eating meant that she could have a time to herself, it also meant that she didn’t have to face Anduin, especially with what had happened the day before. 

She had let him kiss her, without protest. She blushed till now, just thinking of such wanton thoughts. It was improper for a lady, such as herself. She was a conservative, It made her feel some sort of a ‘loose’ woman. But a part of her, felt wondrous, and liberated, after that kiss.

The large, heavy oak doors of the dining room opened, she didn’t bother to look, knowing it was the governess. However, she was in for a surprise, when she heard the person speak.

“You’re earlier than usual my lady...” Anduin said, causing her to jolt in surprise, as he walked into the dining room.

“Good... Good morning my lord...” she greeted, about to turn around. Until she felt rough hands, brushing her shoulders gently, giving her a tingling feeling. Glancing over at Anduin, she saw his attention entirely on her exposed shoulders, causing her to realise, that she was wearing an off shoulder dress, and wore no robe above it.

The sleeping gown was of many layers and covered the right amount of skin. However, it exposed her shoulders and collarbone, and perhaps a bit of cleavage.

  


 

_Shit..._

His hands then slid towards her swan-like neck and traced the shape. He was starting to get comfortable towards her after she had let him kiss her. He probably took the kiss, as a green light for his current ministrations. Much to her dismay, she found herself enjoying it.

“I realized something...” he began.

“What is it?”

“You have nice shoulders...” he whispered, and she felt his warm breath, against her skin

She chuckled. “Thank you, my lord.”

“It also makes me curious, as to why you wear better dresses to sleep, compared to daytime. Except yesterday, of course,” he said.

“I...” she tried to find a reason. But couldn’t, instead, she gave a different retort. “Don’t worry my lord, if it makes you happy, from now on, I would wear sleepwear during daytime.” 

Anduin threw his head back laughing at her response. “No... please don’t. I rather see these.” he said, pointing out the way she looked.  “For my eyes only...” he continued, his gaze darkened a little, and his voice hardened, as he mentioned the last line. He sounded possessive, or she was just imagining it.

She then got up from her seat, giggling to herself, finding her thoughts silly, and walked towards the large window.

“What is so funny my lady?” he asked.

Only then did she realize, that she had made her reaction known in front of him. However, she was not going to keep silent. “It’s silly...”

“What’s silly?” he said, as she heard his footsteps approaching from behind. 

“N-nothing...” she said, backing down. Realizing that, it wasn’t the time to show her ‘defiance’. 

“Tell me my lady...” he said, as his strong arms, snaked around her waist, and his rough chin rested on her shoulder. His beard, tickling her skin.

“My lady, I got your tea!” the large doors opened, to reveal the governess, and a maid, holding a tea set for her. Her eyes widened, upon seeing Anduin, holding Daena close to him. “I... I’m sorry for disturbing.” she said, as she looked down, and smiled. She was just glad that Anduin and Daena, were finally making progress. 

“No... you’re not.” Daena said, as she untangled herself from his grasp. The governess’ presence had saved her from herself, and from giving in to his ministrations. She hoped, she’d stay longer.

“Well then... I have to get back to the kitchen... enjoy your tea my lady.” the governess said, as the maid, placed the tray down the table. Both of them quickly left, giggling to themselves, before closing the door.

She heaved a sigh, as she watched the heavy doors close. Turning around, she found Anduin looking at her expectantly. “I...”

With a sly smile, he turned around and walked to the other end of the table, where his seat stood.

He found it funny how a baroness, fights in the war, without a thought of fear, but when it comes to her betrothed, she is afraid to be alone and be near him. 

She sighed in relief, and walked back to her seat, causing him to chuckle. This woman obviously never had been with a ‘man’ in her life. Her reactions, and the faces she made proved it. He liked her ‘innocence’, despite trying to desperately hide it, and he found pleasure in ‘teasing’ her.

                                                          **********

“Sybbil? Is there a spell, or enchantment that can make a person, look into someone else’s past? I heard there was, but I’m not so sure, it isn’t my branch of magic after all.” Daena said as she took a sip of her tea. Sybbil was more than willing to welcome her, to her home.

“Yes there is, but what would you need that for?” she asked. 

“Nothing, I was just curious.Bored, maybe. Perhaps I just want to re-learn some things.” she said, trying to make it not so obvious, that she needed it for other reasons.

“Its history wasn’t clearly elaborated.”

“How so?”

“Telepathic abilities are only used during war, for the higher mages of the Kirin Tor. As I remember through history, it  was only used ones, when Dalaran was attacked in the past. But it still could be used today, I just don’t know how. I mean, finding out one’s thoughts is a big burden. If you want to find out more, you can seek Khadgar, and use his library. I’m sure there’s a book there that could help you.”

“Thank You. I will.”

                                                         ********** 

Daena didn’t approach  Khadgar almost immediately, she didn’t want to look too ‘eager’ as it will make Sybbil a little suspicious. Instead, she waited for a few days and made their meeting look a little accidental.

One late afternoon, she had walked ‘accidentally’ inside the ‘Lion’s pride inn’ and found Khadgar there, drinking afternoon beer with some of the soldiers.

She looked around, trying to make herself look confused, and lost, that was until someone had called her name.

“Lady Daena!” the Magi called, as he stood up his seat, he waved, motioning for her to approach their table.

“Sir Khadgar...” she said, looking ‘relief’ to have found a familiar face.

“You look lost my lady...” he said worriedly.

“Yes... I am, rather a little lost. So I ended up here to ask for directions. I was just trying to discover the city for myself.”

“Oh, well then, you’ve come to a very famous spot. ‘Lion’s pride inn’.” he said, rather proudly.

She then looked at the young soldier’s who gaze at her with curiosity. “I am sorry for interrupting,” she said to them.

“It’s alright my lady.” One of them said, and then turned to Khadgar. “Is she Sir Anduin’s-”

“Yes, Sir Anduin’s bride,” Khadgar said to the young soldier.

Their eyes then turned from admiration, then into ‘reverence’. They bowed their heads as a sign of respect, and quickly moved aside to let her sit down.

“It’s alright...” she said, feeling a little embarrassed that these young boys had to squeezed-in together, just to give her a seat. “Another chair would be fine, you don’t have to squeeze in.” she said, as one of them quickly got her a chair.

 “Thank You...” she said to the young man, who got her a chair. 

The young soldiers then resumed to their drinking, while she and Khadgar discussed some matters.

“Do you want any drink?” he asked.

“A pint of Cherry Grog.” she said, as she examined the interior of the tavern.

Khadgar looked at her, ‘impressed’. A cherry grog is a very strong liquor. He didn’t expect that a noble lady can actually drink such strong drink.

“Right away...” he said, as he headed towards the bar to get her a drink.

He then returned after a while, handing her a pint of her requested drink. She took a quick sip, and then they resumed talking.

“So how did you end up here? You’ve walked as far away from the city my lady, you’re already near its borders.”

“I-Is it? I wasn’t aware of that?” she said, acting a little shock. 

“Well that’s alright, do you know that if you stay here a little longer, you’d see some duels, and perhaps even exotic entertainment.”

“What kind of duels?” she asked curiously. 

“You know, silly ones, from drunks, mostly. But there are serious one’s from time to time.” he said, as he took a sip of his drink.

She chuckled, and proceeded  drive the discussion into ‘books’. “I was hoping to access the ‘Wizard’s Sanctum’ library to read, I’ve been bored for a while. I tried going the public library, with the wing made for the Kirin Tor, but ended up here, instead.” she pretended to yawn. “But I got lost, and ended up in here.” 

“Oh.. the school’s library. That place is bursting with mages, you’d have a hard time before reaching the library.In case of the public library, the collection might be no longer complete. The archive is now being transferred to the school.”

“I...Is that so?” disappointment, etched her face. 

“Yes, but don’t worry, after these, I can bring you to my library, and you can borrow books from there.” he said.

Daena smiled inwardly, as she had successfully coerced the archmage into letting her use his library. “Is... is that alright? I mean I don’t want to impose.” she said, still trying to look embarrassed.

“It’s alright, nothing to be embarrassed about. I don’t mind helping a fellow wielder.” 

“Thank you, then.”

                                                          ********** 

The lady walked around the large magical library,  browsing gleefully, amongst the books. 

The library was quiet, as Khadgar was immediately called to a meeting, leaving Daena all by herself, inside the library.

“ _‘Arcane Magic: Abjuration’_ , _‘Arcane Magic: Divination’_ ” she read, and smiled at the last one, despite the book, being something that she doesn’t need, she found the need to re-read it again, and pulled it out of the shelf, and afterwards, continued browsing through. It was then, that she saw the book she had been looking for.  _‘Telepathy’._ She smiled and took the book out.

Sitting at one of the reading nooks of Khadgar’s library, she then began reading.

_‘The spell allows you to see through the mind of your target, for ten minutes...’_

_Ten minutes? more than enough, I suppose..._

She continued reading and taking notes of the books she had borrowed. 

“Ah... Telepathy... and Divination, a good combination when fighting.” a familiar voice said from behind, Much to her relief, it was only Khadgar.

“Is it? I thought it would be abjuration and divination?”

“That would depend on how the enemy is like.” Khadgar said, as he looked unscrolled some of his notes on the table.

“True.” she agreed. It was then that she caught the time in the grandfather clock. “Oh my... I didn’t notice the time.” she said, getting up from her seat. 

“Well my lady, time passes quickly, when you enjoy what you do.” he said, and smiled, calling for a guard outside, to escort her. “Well as for me, I couldn’t be any more glad that the meeting has ended.” 

Daena chuckled, with her reaction. “Thank you sir, I shall take my leave now. I have a home to keep pristine, and a husband who needs dinner.” she said, as she scrolled the notes she had taken, and was thankful that Khadgar gave her a string, to hold its place.

“Ah, the benefits of having a woman around the house...” he sighed, remembering a part of his life, where his mother cooked for him. “I’ll walk you out of the library.” he said.

Two young guards waited outside of the library, both of them bowed their heads, as a sign of respect, before turning around to lead the way.

As they walked along the large hallway of the palace, she began a light conversation with the two guards, that was until she saw a familiar figure, speaking amongst the other officers. 

“Daena?” Anduin face curved into a smile, upon seeing her approach. “What are you doing here? You rarely visit me at work. What do I owe this pleasure?”

She didn’t answer, to save him some face. She didn’t want to make it known publicly, that he wasn’t the purpose of her visit. She smiled, and kept silent. Then turning to his young knights, who looked at her curiously. 

“I’m sorry if my presence interrupted your conversation.” she said softly. 

“It’s alright my lady...” one of them said. “Both of you, are a fine couple.”

Instantly her cheeks began to grow warmer, as Anduin’s arm slid around her waist, and pulled her towards him.

“I can only hope , that one day, I would find a woman of your beauty, and care for her man.” another said, sincerely. They talked as if marriage was a good thing. What they don’t know are the sacrifices that went along with it.

“I must depart, I have a home to run, and dinner to prepare.” she stated, mentioning her duty at home. “It was a pleasure to meet you all, I do hope my fiance treats you well, be sure to tell me if that is not true.”

“It was nice to meet you too my lady.” they replied in return.

“I shall see you at some other time, I presume.” she smiled, before turning to Anduin. “I’ll see you at home...” she said, as she made her way to the exit.

 

                                                        **********

It was a pleasant thing to be out of the house, even if it was just a short while, but now Daena wished to be home alone. There would be no one around, to look at her in such a strange way. She need not be prim and proper, nor watch her actions. She could just simple be her, and that’s all she could desire.

It had been a busy week, as she had tried to know about everything, running Anduin’s home, and made it a point to get to know the servants well, whilst plotting her way out of this marriage. In the evenings, she would head to the kitchen and discuss things with the cook. She was a ‘gourmand’ by standard, and the cook was more than willing to discuss everything about food, the menu, and her future husband’s diet.

“Good evening my lady...” the cook greeted, as she wiped the sweat off her head. The kitchen seemed a little busy, but the cook was still glad to see her.

“Good evening madame, I was travelling around town today, when I acquired this from the market.” Daena then took out a bottle from the brown paper bag, and handed it to the cook.

“Ah! aged red wine! This is a rare find my lady.” the cook said, as Daena grabbed a small goblet, and poured the cook some.

“No need for this my lady...” the cook said, a little embarrassed.

“Come on, who else will appreciate this other than another gourmand.” she said, still giving her the goblet, that she had poured.

The cook then reluctantly took the cup, and drank it. “Ah! This is good... You must have a sip of this my lady.”

Daena smiled. “ Serve a cup or two, to my fiance later... I rather have him taste it, he deserves it after a long day.” she instructed.

“Yes my lady... Sir Anduin is a lucky man to have you as his betrothed.”

Daena’s lips curled into a dark triumphant smile, as she turned around to walk out of the kitchen. Things were going as planned. Tonight is the time she had planned to use the spell on him, and what better way to do that, is to get him drunk and unconscious first.

She then proceeded quickly to her room, to bathe, and prepare for dinner. In order for him to drink, she must offer it to him, and accept it. And in order for him to accept it, she must not look like she is forcing him to drink it, and he must not refuse at all. And as they say, no one refuses a beautiful woman, and if that was the case, she had to make herself presentable enough, in order for him, not to refuse her.                                                        

                                                        ********** 

“My lady...” Anduin greeted, as he walked inside the dining room. She was sitting near the fireplace, and it’s light, bathed her countenance, making her look luminous. The plain burgundy, velvet dress she wore, suited her skin. Despite it being a ‘house dress’, and even it without having any embellishment, the rich fabric, and the way she carried herself, indicated that she was of noble birth.

  


 

Anduin looked at her appreciatively, and smiled inwardly, as he strode forward.

“My lord...” she replied, with a small incline of her head.

“So what was my lady doing at the palace, this afternoon?” he asked, as he took her hands, and held them.

 “I was exploring Stormwind myself, but then I ended up at this place called...” she looked up, trying to remember. “Lion’s pride inn”

His eyes widened. “If you’ve gone further, you would’ve passed the borders!” he said worriedly. “ Next time, please, ask me. I wouldn’t have minded.” he said, concern, etched in his face. Causing something dead within her, to come alive.

“But don’t worry, I found Khadgar, and some of your soldiers... they accompanied me to the palace, and lent me his library.” she said, as she slid her hands away from his hold, however, he seemed to not want to let go. “And...” she then motioned her head to the bottle buried in cold ice. “And I found that bottle earlier at a shop, when I got lost.”

He finally let go of her hand, and took a look, at the bottle of aged red wine. “Then we should drink it tonight.”

A knock on the door was heard, and a a few maids, came in, carrying trays of food for their dinner.

“The lady had made this for your sir... we hope that you’ll like them.” One of the maids, said, before they all left the dining room.

“So you cook?” he asked, amazed, most noble women don’t learn to cook, or run a home, until they are married.

“Yes, and no, I didn’t make that, entirely by myself. All I did was the sauce and herds, they were the ones who deboned the meat.”

  


 

“It smells good, shall we?” he offered, as he pulled out the chair, that stood next to his.

“Uhmm... alright.” she said, a bit of hesitation in her voice.

“So what is this dish?”

“Deboned leg of a lamb, with herbs.” she said, as she took the two knives, and sliced a large chunk of meat, into tiny pieces, and placed them on his plate. Playing the dutiful wife. “It’s my mother’s favourite...” she said, recalling her home, poignantly.

“I find it intriguing, with the way you go about things, you know how to run and manage a home, yet you do not make it obviously known, nor do you go to such long lengths to prove it. You’re clearly a very practical woman, and humble in a way, most noble women are not.” 

She looked at him,  taking a brief moment to register the sincerity of his words. Quickly looking away afterwards, when he met her gaze. 

They ate, almost quietly, with a bit of discussion here and there, breaking the momentary silence the room held. After dinner, they headed to his study, and there, they decided to eat their desserts.

He threw some wood into the large fireplace, and sat at the soft, warm cushion, adjacent to it. Whilst she looked around, re-admiring the interior of the place. There was a small painting of his late wife, and son on one side, and there was one of him and his parents, and sister. and a tusk, rather an orc tusk inside a small decorated box, which made her a little curious. 

The silence was broken, as two maids came in, carrying the bottle of aged wine she had bought, and the desserts, she had instructed them to make. 

Anduin looked at the dessert curiously, before turning to her expectantly. 

“Poached pear in red wine, with vanilla and cream my lord, best paired with aged red wine.” she said, knowing that he’d be asking.

  


 

“So, a red wine dessert, paired with red wine? Let me guess, your mother’s favourite?” his lips curved into a smile. 

“No... mine actually,” she said, with a sheepish grin on her face.

“You’re not an alcoholic, or trying to get me drunk aren’t you?” he said, as he handed the small dessert fork.

She chuckled, nervously. “No, sir... Briar’s people are strong drinkers.”

“I see... if you didn’t say it was your favourite, I’d probably think, that you’re trying to get me drunk.” he said.

She then poured him a generous portion of red wine and placed it beside him.

He watched her, as she puts the goblet gently, next to his side table of his chair. And then walked towards another chair, adjacent to the fireplace. 

Her thick dark tresses were brushed straight, unadorned. and her scent, of tangerine, and vanilla, lingered in the room. He wondered how it would feel like, if he wore to slide her fingers, on her silky hair.

Though, he had held her often, and that they had kissed, perhaps a number of times, he couldn’t just ‘do’ things that he desires on her. She was the sort of lady, always guarded, and calculative, as he had observed her. And if he was going to have her, then he must do things slow. 

“If you wouldn’t mind me asking?” he asked, as he took a sip of his wine. “You’re betrothed late, why is that?” he paused, looking at her reaction. 

Her gaze hardened, as she stared at the embers of the fireplace. She didn’t know how to tackle such question. “Perhaps, no one caught my fancy, or no one fancied me enough to ask for my hand.” she said, telling half the truth.

“I find that hard to believe. Such a beautiful and intelligent woman like yourself won’t run out of suitors.” he said.

“Well, you’re not a woman Sir Anduin, nor did we go through the process of courtship either.” was her strong retort. She smiled, at his silence.

“Aye, I am not, and I’m sorry for asking.” he said, a sly grin crossed his face. A witty comeback was pushed aside, and left unsaid.

“That is quick...” she said, pointing to the empty goblet of wine, he had held. 

“The wine is good...”

“Do you want me to pour you another one?” she asked, and he gladly extended his cup.

She smiled inwardly, as things are still going as planned. She was going to make him drunk, and look into his mind.

After he finished the drink, he then felt a little sleepy, and fell in deep slumber on his cozy armchair. The light sound of the glass, falling down the hard floor, was a strong indication of his unconsciousness.

She then turned on her side, to already find him asleep. Getting up from her chair, she wasted no time, and approached his sleeping figure.

She hesitated for a while, thinking he was a light sleeper. So she tapped him awake, and when there was no response, but a snore, she still hesitated. 

She looked at his sleeping figure, as last minute guilt, filled her heart. Her eyes softened, as she admiringly look at his handsome figure. Despite the age, his salt and pepper hair, made him more dignified. 

Though the man had been kind to her, she would prefer freedom, instead of a loveless marriage. 

She then brought her hands, onto his head, and began chanting the words, her eyes glowing in the hue of blue.

                                                 

                                                          **********

*FLASHBACKS*

_Stormwind Barracks  
Living Quarters._

_“I... I can’t do it, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” a woman, who was in labor, cried in pain. She was beautiful.  
_

_“You’ve nothing to be sorry about, Cally. Please, I love you, I love you, you just hold on.” a young Anduin pleaded._

_He didn’t have a beard covering his face, rather, it was smooth, and his hair was of rich dark brown, compared to the present, which is salt and pepper.  
_

_“I’m about to try turning the baby.” the midwife said. “Your wife is strong, Captain, but she’s lost a lot of blood.” she added worriedly, telling him of the possible outcome.  
_

_“Do whatever you have to, please, save my-”  
_

_“AGHHHHHH”  
_

_“-Wife...” Anduin and the midwife’s eyes, widened in disbelief.  
_

_\----------_

_“We came as soon as we heard--” Llane along with Taria, entered the room, both looked gloomy, as the occasion wasn’t exactly a happy one.  
_

_“Please come in. Meet my son.” Anduin said.  
_

_“Anduin, you have a healthy and beautiful child--”  
_

_“I look at him and... feel nothing. I can’t help but wish-- It was Cally here instead... I can’t help it” Anduin said, interjecting.  
_

_“Of course, you can't. But you’ll end up loving him anyways. Maybe more!”  
_

_“I hope so....” Anduin paused for a while. “I’m going to name him Callan, after Cally.”  
_

_\----------_

_Lion’s Pride Inn  
_

_“I’m sorry.” A beautiful female, with green colored skin, said. She had a pair of tusk in her mouth, but she looked too beautiful to be classified as an orc.  
_

_Anduin kept quiet, and the woman had almost turned to leave, when at last, he spoke._

_“Callan’s mother died in childbirth. I blamed him for it. I’m not going to blame you.” his voice was less slurred than the woman had expected.  
_

_The woman’s eyes widened at the words. Anduin had been carrying such a burden... She moved forward, and he stepped back as she drew closer._

_He was a soldier without his armor in front of her now, raw and aching and unable to hide any of it. The woman stepped forward, reaching to touch his face, wanting to do whatever she could to ease a pain that was obviously ripping him apart._

_“He was so young...” Anduin whispered. His eyes were red from weeping. The woman trailed her lips over his bearded cheek, mindful of the sharpness of her tusks, then pulled back, gazing at him. “My whole life, I’ve never felt so much pain as I do now...”  
_

_Anduin’s voice, and the woman’s heart broke on the last word. Then he whispered, “I want more...”_

_The woman understood at once. She reached out to him, gently touching his face. He closed his eyes and tears, warm and wet, slipped beneath the tightly shut lids._

_His eyes flew open wide, and in those blue depths, the woman saw desire. Anduin reached out, pulled her to him, and pressed his mouth on hers. And then, there was no pain at all._

_**********_

Daena sighed as she removed her hands from Anduin’s head. What she saw didn’t only end with the green-skinned woman, named Garona. In fact, she saw more than that, much more beyond that, though things played fast and some not even in order, she understood everything well. The death of his son, the discovery of Medivh’s betrayal, King Llane’s death, the Mak’gora, the heartbreak he felt towards Garona, the formation of the Alliance, the war, etc....

A tear slid down her cheek, pity was palpable in her expression as she looked at his sleeping figure. The man had gone through a lot.

A strange wave of emotions overcame her, she felt a strong feeling of ‘jealousy’, upon learning of the two women he had ‘loved’, and here she was, an arranged bride. It dawned upon her that she might play third, or even fourth fiddle to them, and for some reason, it hurt her. 

She hated to admit it to herself, but she did entertain the thoughts of staying, and maybe working on a possible relationship, or maybe even more, perhaps even love. She was falling for him, and everything she had learned, no matter how short, had hurt her.

Well, at least now she has a reason to use to justify her leaving.  At least, she got what she wanted. Or so she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I’ll be doing some soft editing, as I might have grammatical errors. I’ll be drafting the next chapter soon. Plus do note, this will be short multi.
> 
> Do note that some parts _**(Specifically the flashbacks)**_ were from the **Prequel Comic** and the **Movie Novelization.**
> 
> -Cally - Anduin's late wife  
> \- Yes, telepathic abilities does exists, it was used when the mages, defended 'Dalaran'. (It's in one of the Warcraft comics)


	4. Discovery and Escape

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is up, hell’s about to break loose. And yes, some action here and there.

 

                                                        **CHAPTER 4**

                                              _Discovery and Escape_

_Dear Father,_

_I am writing to you, to let you know, that I am not going to go through with this betrothal. I refuse to be a distraction, I refuse to be with a man who still has lingering feelings towards previous people in his life.I refuse to play second, third or rather, fourth fiddle in his life._

She paused for a while. Not sure if she should write a certain line. She doesn’t know if what she is about to write is a lie, or already the truth.

_I am falling for him father, or..._

She heaved a long sigh.

_I have already fallen...._

_I no longer know..._

_The man is kind and of noble character. I have nothing but admiration, but I don’t think that I a suitable wife for him. He can be cold and aloof at times, and I do not know what he is thinking._

_I’m sure you’d understand me, and want what’s the best for me, but I strongly believe breaking this engagement is what’s the best for me before things go deeper._

_Love,_

_Daena_

  


 

It was early in the morning when Daena had decided to compose the letter to her father, concerning her engagement. Sitting in front of the dark oak writing desk, with nothing but her white sleeping chemise gown on, she didn’t know how long it took for her to complete it, despite it being a short letter.

“My lady?” a knock on the door made her turn to its direction. 

“Come in...” she said, as she quickly folded the letter, inserted it into the envelope, and sealed it with hot wax, with a stamp of her held her coat of arms.

The Baroness of Silvercrest’s coat of arms, a heraldic symbol, she had inherited from her grandparents. With its white colored shield, that has a helmet on top of it, two antelopes who held it, on each side. Its chevron, that was held by an eagle, a fox on one side, and a gryphon on the other, and a stretch of bay leaves underneath. It’s motto; ‘ _Even if all others, Not I._   _I will either find a way, or make one.’_ is so befitting of her current situation. It was also the motto that her people go live by, which did contribute to Silvercrest’s innovative ways, and their victory during the war.

“My lady, breakfast.” The governess said. “But before that, Sir Anduin calls for you at his study.

“Is it?” she said, as she wore her robe, above her dress. “Would you kindly send this to the messenger?” she said, handing the governess, the letter she had just written.

“I will my lady.” the governess said, as she placed the letter, inside the pocket of her apron, and made a mental note, to call for the messenger.

                                                          **********

“Enter...” Anduin said, upon hearing the knock on the door. He looked at her as she entered the room, with a robe, wrapped around her, above her sleeping gown, which somewhat disappointed him.

“You called for me, Sir?” she asked.

“Yes, please take a seat.” he offered, as he pulled a chair her, that was adjacent to his study table.

Passing by her, he caught a whiff of her enticing scent; tangerines and vanilla. If he could only have his way right now, he would want to hold her, and bury his head on the crook of her neck, and savour her scent.

“I am moving the date of our wedding, I’m giving us another month more. I believe one month is too fast. I want to know you a little more, before we marry.” he said, before sitting back down, and leaning back on his chair, whilst studying her. Her expression turned from confused and then, to shock. 

She had been stressed the past few weeks, as her wedding  was approaching soon, and this decision to move the wedding day was clearly a big advantage for her, as it would give her more time to execute her plan, perfectly.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked.

“No... I... I am just relieved, that you actually want to take things slow.” she said.

He smiled and got up from his seat. “Do you have plans today? Do you have time?” he asked. 

“No... I... I made no plans, well, I’m have something to discuss with the cook, why?”

“Good, After that, get dressed, we’re riding, to hunt some game.”

“I...” she said, shocked at his suggestion of spending time together. Despite the fact that they did spend time together in the past, it was usually them having dinner, or lunch together, during free time, him accompanying her around Stormwind or them together in his study, making small talk and most of the time, sitting in comfortable silence. Sometimes, she’d even offer to assist him with his work. 

“Do you not hunt my lady?”

“I do...”

“Well then... do you know how to hold a rifle, or you’d prefer a crossbow.” he asked.

“Yes, I...” she hesitated for a while, not really wanting to reveal that she had sent her dwarven hunting rifle, from Briar. She did entertain the thoughts of hunting, but didn’t expect for Anduin to be his companion. “I... I have a rifle. It’s nothing to worry about.”

He smiled, and looked at her curiously. “So you do hunt?”

“Yes...” she said timidly, saying nothing more, but the answer to his enquiry.

“Any good?” he said, as he arranged his work on the desk. 

“I don’t know?” she said, not really knowing if she should boast, or she should be humble. Either way, both can invite a provocation, a jest, or perhaps a competition between the both of them. And honestly speaking, she was not in the mood for any of it. What she wanted was to avoid him, in order for her feelings not to go beyond ‘infatuation’ and ‘admiration’.

“ You don’t know?” he tilted his head and looked at her with a glint in his blue eyes. 

“Oh look at the time...” She pretended not to hear his question, and without another word, turned around, and strode out of his study.

                                                        **********

A few hours later, Anduin stood outside the courtyard, waiting for  Daena to arrive so that they could go on their way into their hunting trip. 

Two mares, and two hunting hounds stood waiting along with him in the courtyard. 

As if on cue, Daena, along with the maids, came out of the large oak doors of the house, and walked towards him, holding a hunting whip on the other hand. She looked so poised and elegant, wearing a black riding habit, that fitted her like a glove, and a black hat that matched the dress. 

He looked at her appreciatively, as she stroked the mare’s neck. 

She then quickly hauled herself up to the horse, and sat sidesaddle, like a proper lady would.

He looked at her admiringly for she mounted the mare so elegantly, without any one’s help. He then headed towards her, and adjusted the saddles rope’s halter.

“You seem to be an expert?” he said, as he mounted his own horse.

She replied with a smile, before urging her horse to a lovely trot, followed by her hunting hound from behind.

They rode towards the hunting grounds, side-by-side in silence. He quickly glanced at her and took time his time, appreciating the sight before him. Her spine stood straight, as she sat sidesaddle, whilst grasping the reins of her mare. The skirt of her dress lay smoothly on the back of the horse. It was as if she came out of an equestrian painting.

 They arrived at the forest, that sat near a large lake. On the lake, were numerous ducks, and other wading birds that loitered near the river bank. 

They tied and left their horses from afar, took a portion of hunting supplies they have, and their weapons, and looked for a perfect sniping spot. 

“So who do you often hunt with?” he asked, breaking the silence between the both of them.

“My family and I. We would hunt birds and make  dishes of what we caught. Specifically quail, ducks, and pheasants, they're the tastiest amongst the birds, in my opinion." she said, smiling as she recalled.

"Is it? I never knew that.  I just shoot and have it given to the kitchen. It’s up them whatever dish they make out of it. Though, it’s much better to aim for one type of bird.” 

“Why don’t we aim for pheasant? there’s lots of them as you can see.” she said, as they arrived at another part of the marshes.

“Yes, ” he said. “But only a few of them will get up to meet our range.” 

They then kneeled down, and hid amongst the tall grass, as they watched the birds, and wait for the perfect opportunity to shoot.

“We have to be patient.” she said and looked up the cloudy sky, and the breezy weather. “Bad weather means good hunting.” she slowly got up and approached the birds, to meet the required range. 

He followed her, until they met the required range, and kneeled back down the ground. Aiming the barrel of her rifle on a bird, she then pulled the trigger, and the gun recoiled. However, she was able to keep steady because of her stance.

The bird was knocked back, before it fell on the ground. The hunting hound quickly ran after it and grabbed it with its mouth, before heading back to their direction, and giving it to them.

“That was a good shot I must say.” he said, as he patted the dog’s head, and took the pheasant from its mouth. 

She smiled. “Now it’s your turn.”

                                                       **********

They counted all the birds they had hunted, and it appeared that they had ten pheasants. 

“Enough to feed the whole household, don’t you think?” Anduin said.

“Aye, it is.” she said.

Anduin grabbed the poultry by the legs, and placed it inside the basket they had brought.

There was a bit of drizzling, and the breeze blew hard. Bad weather, meant good hunting, problem is, they needed to find shelter soon, or they will soak in the rain.

“It will rain soon.” he said whilst looking up the dark grey sky.

“We won’t reach the manor quick enough to avoid the rain.” she said, her eyes furrowed worriedly, as her gaze looked up the sky.

“I know of a place where we can seek shelter for a while.”

“Would it fit the horses and the hounds? I don’t want them to bear the rain, while we sit comfortably inside.”

“Yes of course.” he said, as he looked at her. It was just a moment ago, where she had hunted pheasants, and found it a little contradictory, that she cared for the welfare of the horses and their hounds.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked, as she found him staring at her all over again.

“I find a little bit of contradictory. You’ve been hunting pheasants earlier, and now you are actually worried of the horses and the hounds from getting wet in the rain.”

“Ah, I see. If you noticed, I never hunted more, I did my best to be ethical, and respected their habitats” she said. “And besides, we weren’t exactly sport hunting, I find such cruel. What we did was for subsistence, and ‘therapeutic hunting’. If those pheasants overpopulate, they’ll soon reach the farmer’s fields, and damage his crops.”

He nodded in agreement, knowing she did have a point.

“But if you still are wondering. I don’t have a strong specific reason to justify myself, but I can’t just leave our loyal companions, soaking in the rain, wet. That is more cruel, in my opinion.” 

She then mounted her horse, and waited for him to lead the way.

“So where is this place that you speak of, we must hurry before the rain falls.” she said.

“Follow me...” he said, as he galloped ahead.

                                                        **********

From afar, was a view of a white ‘folly’/ rotunda , on top of a steep hill. They urged their horses to gallop a little faster, as the drizzle turned heavier, with each second that passed by. 

  


 

However, a few more metres before they could reach the shelter, the heavy downpour came down from the grey sky, much to their dismay.

Anduin quickly dragged the two horses inside the shed, with the two hounds, following from behind.

“The rain will take time, we’ll remain here for a while.” he said, as she sighed in resignation.

They’ll be stuck in awkward silence, and she didn’t like it. Though they had spent time, alone together, it usually involved small activities on the side, like walking around Stormwind’s market, assisting him with his work, reading, or even small talk. Surely, their small talk won’t be enough at this empty folly. There was nothing to distract them. She didn’t want to talk about herself either, as she had planned earlier, to slowly withdraw herself from her feelings.

She sat at the white stone bench, and leaned back, at the tall, round walls of the building. Closing her eyes, she heard the sound of the rain, and them footsteps, approaching towards her, echoed throughout the structure.

“Are you cold my lady?” he asked.

“No... I’m fine.” she said, as she turned to look at him. “Are you? you look like you could use some fire.” she said, referring to his drenched countenance. “Why don’t you remove your outer tunic?” she said, and he did what was suggested immediately.

She closed her eyes and decided to take a short nap or at least pretend to, while waiting for the rain to stop. surely, that will get her out of small talk. But Anduin had other things in mind, and that didn’t include silence, from his fiance. 

“I realized, you know too much for a noble lady.” he began.

“Is that wrong? how so?”

“I meant, you’re too practical with the way you go about things. It’s so unlikely of a woman born into nobility.”

She chuckled. “Yes, I remember you saying something similar before. It isn’t much of a big deal, really.”

“Somehow, it is, my lady. You see I expected you to be something else. Self-entitled, ungrateful, selfish and obnoxious. I see that you’re just the opposite.”

“Ah... Perhaps you might be wrong Sir Anduin, I might be really obnoxious, and selfish. Only that my true colours haven’t come out.” she jests. 

He laughed and looked at her. “Perhaps, which is why, I moved our wedding, so I could get to know you, a little better.”

“You meant, if I acted like a brat, you would call off the engagement?” she asked, now interested to know the answer. If that was the case, she should have just acted like a self-entitled brat, instead of being gracious. It could’ve sped up her plans.

“No... we both know you aren’t that type of woman, and besides, if you were to act that way now, it would be so obvious that you are doing it on purpose." he then sat closer to her and examined her expression. "Why my lady? did you want to break the betrothal?"  

“I... No... You must have misinterpreted me.” she quickly retorted, and turned pale with his question. She thought for a while, that he had found out her plans.

He tilted his head and leaned in closer to her. “Perhaps, because for someone who wants to break the betrothal, you sure are lacking resistance every time I hold and kiss you.”

She then felt her cheeks go warm with his statement. “Maybe... maybe perhaps because I was told to be willing to comply.”

“You do know well, that you have a choice, my lady. Why would a strong willed woman like you yield?”

“Maybe, perhaps, because I am resigned to it.” she added, as she moved back, an inch.

“Resigned to which one? to comply? or because you take delight in it?”

She fell silent, not exactly knowing what to answer. It was as if he read her mind, and made her desire known. Her mouth hangs agape, attempting to speak, but no words came out. 

His lips curled into a mischievous smile. 

“I don’t know...” is what she had only managed to say.

“Shall we find out?” he said, as he leaned in, and captured her lips, into a fervent kiss.

                                                           **********

Daena touched her lips, as she looked at herself in front of the mirror. Her rogue was smudged off, from her lips, her hair that was tied into a neat bun, all came undone.

He had kissed her so passionately, that she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. She felt so embarrassed of herself, as the maids almost noticed her different countenance when they got home. If not for the heavy downpour, they would have guessed what had taken place at the folly. 

She quickly undressed, and drew herself a warm bath. Before the cold gets into her, and cause her to get flu or fever. 

Making a quick mental note to seek the Archmage within this week, to borrow some books from his library, and finally, make her escape out of this betrothal.

                                                           ********** 

“Khadgar?” Daena greeted, as she saw him walking the opposite direction. 

“Lady Daena... it is nice to see you here. Looks like you are getting used to the place.” Khadgar said.

She smiled. “ It’s nice to see you here too, I was planning on seeking you out, to return these...” she said, as she showed some books, that she had borrowed a week before. “And perhaps, borrow more books from your library...”

“Aye, not a problem, it’s nice to talk to a fellow wielder, as there’s not many of us.” he said.

“True...” she agreed, at that fact.

They walked along the crowded streets of Stormwind, talking about arcane, runes, and so on and so forth. 

“Teleportation...” she began.

“What about it my lady?”

“They never taught those in Dalaran.”

“Aye, they never did, but it never meant that other magis didn’t practice it.”

“Would you tell me more about it? how does this work?” she said, eager to find out. 

“Follow me...” Khadgar motioned, as he lead her to another street, which was empty. He then got a piece of burned wood, from a nearby lantern, and bent down, to sketch a circle, with runic symbols inside. “Step in my lady...” he invited.

Daena was at first hesitant, but then stepped in, after a while.

He then drew up his hand, and white-blue magic rose above the circle, and his hands. He then brought his arms down in a quick motion, and the bright strands he had summoned, leapt up and joined together. 

She barely had time to register things, before the earth beneath them disappeared, and another environment took their place: Countless of books, lined up inside a large bookshelf, instead of the trees that surrounded the cobbled stone streets. Polished white stone instead of blue sky, and the gold and blue banners.

An invoker of elements she was once, yet, new things and discoveries regarding the arcane still bewildered her.

“Teleportation my lady...” 

“I see...” she said, as she looked at the runes, and took note of each of its inscriptions. “I have one more thing to ask...” she said, thinking that this was already the perfect time to execute her plan.

“What is it, my lady?”

“Who was Garona?” 

With that, the magus’ face turned pale, he surely did not expect that the lady to ask or even find out about Garona. 

“H-how... how did you know about Garona?” he said, trying to sound a little protective of her, upon the mention of her name.

“I looked into my fiance’s memories...” she said, as a matter of fact, which caused Khadgar to feel scared, shocked, and pitiful of her, especially when she finds out the truth.

“W-why did you do that, my lady? Th-that’s” 

“I know you are appalled by my actions, but Khadgar, you have to understand, I refused to be a third fiddle or some sort of  ‘pain’ reliever, It’s just not fair...” she said, with all the sincerity she could muster, she was no longer lying, and hoped that somehow Khadgar would empathize with her.

The magus was lost for words, though he felt pity for Lady Daena, he is conflicted on whether he should help her, or inform Sir Anduin about her.

“I’m sorry my lady... I do understand your predicament, despite me, not being betrothed myself. I know how it feels, as if there is no way out.” he recalled.

“So who was Garona?” she asked once again, but the magus refused to talk, it was obvious that his loyalty was with Anduin, and is also protective of the person, named ‘Garona’. “Alright... we do it this way, blink twice if they had a ‘past’ blink once if they were platonic,” she asked, wanting to confirm what she had seen inside Anduin’s head. “Look at me Khadgar...” she said, her voice turning stern.

Khadgar was a little-taken aback, not knowing how to react, or what to say, he unconsciously ‘blinked twice’, telling the truth.

“I see...” she said, as her voice felt soft, and her face turns sullen.

“M-my lady... I didn’t say anything...” he said, quick to defend, hoping to not upset the lady. “Please don’t take seriously of what you saw inside his mind, thing’s aren’t complete to make an assumption.” he reasoned.

She fell silent, and sat in the chair that was nearby. “Yes, but I was right, wasn’t I?” she said.

 He sighed, as he felt that he can no longer cover up the past. 

“Make no mention of what I have told you today, especially to Sir Anduin.” she said, with all seriousness.  “If you don’t mind, I would like to have your permission to read your books, just to distract myself from this predicament I have.”

“Yes my lady, you may read to your heart’s content.” he smiled, and she returned them. If his books would help the ‘poor’ lady distract herself, then he would so gladly lend them to her.

“Thank you...”

He then retreated back to his study, located to the other end of the room, as she proceeded to browse through the countless of books, and began skimming through all of them.

She felt a strong sense of jealousy towards the women of Sir Anduin’s past, though her plan was to escape the betrothal, she felt confused as to why she felt a strong emotion of jealousy and rage, that it almost caused her to tear a page number on the poor book.

                                                           **********

“Bookworm...” a familiar voice called from behind, distracting her from her reading. She turned around to find none other than Anduin, walking towards where she was seated. “It’s time to go...” he said, showing the time inside his pocket watch. It was then, that the city bells began ringing, indicating the time of the evening. 

_Compline_

“Oh... I forgot to keep track of time, I’m sorry... for imposing on you.” Daena said turning to Khadgar, who then told her it was alright. “I’m sorry, did I make you wait?” she said, turning to Anduin.

“No, I’ve just finished my task, I come to take my lady home.” he said.

Daena chuckled, as she tied the books altogether in a string, and followed him out of the door, but not before turning to Khadgar, and informing him of their departure.

“Take care my lady...” he said.

She then turned around, and mouthed a sentence  _“Not a word...”_ to him, before turning away and leaving.

Jealousy, such a strong and complex emotion it was, she felt like a young lady again, during her debutante days, where her feelings weren’t returned, by the man whom she had admired. 

In Anduin’s case, all she knew was that he only has an ‘attraction’ for her, nothing more, nothing less. She was jealous with the fact, that his emotions, and his heart, belonged to the two significant women in his past, and that there was almost nothing for her. It was unfair, but this was an arranged marriage, and she shouldn’t expect anything more. And that fact, hurt her.

“You are strangely quiet my lady?” Anduin said, as they walked along the hallways of the palace.

She chuckled. “ I’m just a little tired... that’s all, I’ve been reading the whole day.” she said, trying to make an excuse.

“I see...” he said, not so convince. She wasn’t always this quiet, unless there was something wrong.

                                                          ********** 

“Daena, are... are you sure about this... I mean... your parents would surely be furious once they find out that you ran away.” Sybbil said worriedly, as she watched Daena walked back and forth along the hallway, whilst holding the letter that her father had replied with.

“Yes! Have you seen my father’s reply?! He told me to endure it! Endure this loveless marriage to be!” Daena declared, whilst waving the letter furiously. 

“Would you come down?” Sybbil asked gently.

Daena sighed, and looked at her friend. She didn’t want to stress her, especially that she is to give birth in few weeks time.

“I’m sorry Sybbil...” Daena said, as she sat beside her. 

“It’s alright, so what do you plan to do?” 

“I plan to run away of course....” Daena said, as Sybbil’s expression turned into worry.

“To where? Daena? where?”

“Somewhere... perhaps up north to Khaz Modan or Lordaeron, where I could try to remain undetected. People up north owe me a great favour, surely, they’d comply with my request of not making my whereabouts known. I also had a small cottage built up at Khaz Modan, my parents are unaware of it.” she said.

“Must you do this Daena? could you not just try to work on your relationship with Sir Anduin?”

“No... I wish it was that easy Sybbil, but it isn’t. I can’t just confess things to him, and expect him to comply, and work it out. No... If I were to do that, he would only see me as ‘weak’ ‘needy’, fool, who has some sort of passion for him, or someone who wants his attention or approval so badly. No... I can’t risk having him, see me that way.”

Sybbil sighed, as she looked at her friend. There was the determination in her eyes, and she knew, that once Daena had set her mind on doing something, it would be hard to convince, and dissuade her from doing it. 

“Stubborn, you are...” Sybbil said, resigned to what she was going to do. “ Will you write to me? at least?” 

Daena chuckled, “Of course...”

                                                          **********

Daena looked at herself in the mirror, as she had changed her form into that of an old, fragile lady. A disguise spell, she had learned, whilst browsing through the little scrolls that Khadgar had left scattered in his library. A perfect disguise, if she was to leave Stormwind, unnoticed.

  


 

She grasped a piece of chalk and began sketching a circle and runes. According to one of the scrolls she had read, there were a few teleportation portals, around Stormwind, and especially up north, near Khaz Modan. If she were to draw the inscriptions accurately, she should arrive there, at the exact same spot. 

“Here we go...” she began the teleportation incantation. White-blue magic rose from her hands, summoning it to her grip.

                                                         **********

“Old lady... this isn’t the way to Khaz Modan, you have a long way to trek if you want to reach the northern mountains.” the young stall seller said to Daena.

Daena’s eyes widened, she knew the moment she had landed in the portal, this wasn’t the safe forest  she had known that knights had often patrolled up-north. No, it was too dark, despite the lanterns that lit the pathway of the cobbled stone street. The creature who almost attacked a family earlier, (Until she had saved them by throwing a large fireball at it.) proved it to be the wrong place.

“Then where is this?”

“You are still at Duskwood my lady, the southern part of Stormwind. Darkshire to be exact.” the man said, as he hurriedly packed his wares. “I suggest you book yourself a room in the inn. It is dangerous to be out this late.”

Though what the young man had said seemed to be true, she did notice a small group of people patrolling the area nearby. “Then what about the small party that was running the night watch around the area, they should have cleared the roads, am I right?”

“My lady, the night watch can’t do much if you won’t keep yourself safe. They can’t exactly do a direct confrontation with those creatures.” he said. “We’ve been attacked by those ghouls and some trolls that inhabit the murky woods, lately. I suggest that you get yourself a room, to keep yourself safe, and you could travel up to Stormwind once the daylight comes.” he said, looking at her old, fragile state. 

“Aye, that I will...” she said, turning back, and was about to leave. When suddenly, the town bell began ringing, alerting everyone that was around, creating panic. 

“What is happening?” she asked worriedly.

“We are being attacked, my lady! a group of trolls is coming this way!” one of the young men said, as he ran, along with the other men and women, into the nearby armory, to arm themselves.

“Quickly my lady! Hide!” the young stall keeper said. “To the keep!” he yelled, as he ran along with a big group into the nearby keep. Suddenly the part of the town turned inflamed.

She watched, horrified, as a large dark creature was about to strike a man down with his axe. It was then, that she got herself out of her trance, and summoned a large fireball into her hands, and quickly threw it, to the creatures direction.

_Fireball_

The large ball of fire, hit the creature hard, sending it flying backwards, a few distance from where it stood, and scorching it in hot flames, killing it instantly as the fire incinerated it, saving the young man at the last minute. 

“Run!!” she yelled to the young man, who immediately obeyed and ran to the keep.

“You’re a magus my lady? If so, please help us, we need all the help we could get right now, the town might fall, if we do not try our best to defend it, before the group of soldiers from Stormwind reach us...” a man, who appeared to be part of the militia said.

“Arrow!!” one of the soldiers said, as an arrow was about to hit them. The old man, then shielded her with his shield, protecting her from the incoming arrow. 

“Please my lady...” the woman beside him pleaded.

“Aye, I will assist you to the best I can!” she quickly agreed, knowing that they will all die if she were not to do anything, and as arrows rained down the ground. “Your names my lady? sir?” she quickly asked.

“I’m Althea Ebonblocke, and this is Helvas Grange!” she said, as they ran all together towards the archers to protect them. 

She then hit the ground with her fist, creating a thick wall of ice, around her, to protect her from any attack, that can distract her spell casting. 

“Do what you need to do, and do not worry about me, I will be fine.” she reassured the soldiers, who looked at her doubtingly, causing her to remember that she was still in the form of a fragile old lady. “ I will be fine...” she repeated, and casts a quick spell, that caused a few large balls of fire to hit the dark creatures, that was about to attack them from behind.

Assured, that the ‘old’ lady is capable of protecting herself, the soldiers left with a quick nod, and charged towards the enemy.

Though she was not an active member of the Kirin Tor, it never meant, that she had left her abilities behind, and though, she might not be as powerful as the archmage Khadgar, she was powerful enough to defend at least a battalion of soldiers.

She once again began to chant a spell, that ignited her whole form in flames and enhanced her abilities.  Hand outstretched, fingers splayed. A blue glow of magic crackled in her eyes and palm.

_Flamestrike_

A large pillar of fire from above, came down burning all the enemies nearby, some, even released an unearthly growl, as they died.

"Kill the old witch!!" one of the creatures yelled, pointing to her. 

Her eyes widened, horrified, as some of the creatures charged towards her direction. However, before they could even slice her with their axe, she had suddenly disappeared with a blink of an eye, which greatly surprised everyone.

“Over here you filth!!” she yelled at them, as she stood on top of the roof, on one of the houses. 

_Pyroblast_

She then hurled a large fiery boulder, hitting two of the creatures, and knocking them back in a great distance. 

Some of them growled in anger, as they climbed up the walls of the house to reach her. Knowing she couldn’t ‘blink’ herself again, after a while, she cast a spell, to slow immensely, her enemies down.

She then encouraged soldiers nearby, to take this opportunity, and they quickly obeyed, stabbing and slicing their enemies.

“The hag!!! the old wizard!! kill the old wizard!!” one of the creatures said.

She clenched her teeth, as she watched another group of the enemy, approaching where she was. She knew she wouldn’t be able to use ‘blink’ again or slow her enemies down, as some of her spells took the time to cool down. 

_Blazing Speed_

She then cast a spell, that increased her speed, greatly, giving her the ample amount of time to escape being stabbed to death by the enemy. 

Immediately jumping out of the roof, into the nearby haystack, she ran towards a familiar face, Althea. 

“Are you alright my lady?” Althea asked worriedly.

“Yes, I am fine...”

“You did good my lady, though it is early to say, if you weren’t around, the town might have already fallen by now.” Althea said.

“Behind! Coming towards you!” another soldier shouted, alerting them of the incoming enemy behind.

She then quickly yelled a spell, as another wall of ice, rose from the ground, and shielded them from the incoming axe. Even trapping the creatures hand on the block of ice. 

“Now my lady!!” she yelled, and Althea quickly obeyed, knowing what to do.

Althea then quickly raised her sword, and sliced the creature's hand, wasting no time, she then beheaded it. 

“I will be behind to protect everyone...” Daena said, but she was starting to feel weak, knowing that her mana would reach its limits soon. How she wished that she could conjure a refreshment at a time like this, just to renew her strength. But no, there was not enough time to even do so. “Go!” she encouraged her.

Althea felt hesitant at first, not really wanting to leave the old lady behind. Until Daena decided to break her disguise spell, revealing her true form, her hands, glowing blue. Shocking Althea, seeing her turn into a young woman.

  


 

“Go!!” Daena encouraged once more. 

Althea, now assured that the magus can protect herself, charged towards the incoming enemy, and fought hard, along with the soldiers to defend the town.

Breaking her disguised gave Daena ample mana to cast a few more strong spells, until the soldier’s from Stormwind arrive, or even perhaps, enough to save the whole town from destruction.

Daena’s hands glowed in blue, as she stretched them, ready to cast another spell.

_FLAMESTRIKE..._

She summoned another large pillar of fire, burning every dark creature that surrounded the area. Victory was near. 

She decided to summon one final spell, a spell that will end all of this, a spell that can drain her whole power, but a spell that can bring them victory. However, before she could proceed to chant, she saw a large blade about to slice her neck.

 Immediately uttering another spell, an armour of thick ice rose from the ground and covered her body, preventing the blade from reaching her.

She cursed underneath her breath, as she had used the last of her mana, and that it will take another minute for her to charge, but she had less than that. 

The creature kept attacking the large ice armour, destroying it piece by piece, and it became thinner and thinner with every slice. 

She looked around, hoping that someone would come to her aid, but everyone has their hands full. There was bloodshed everywhere, bodies were being thrown, and flying back. It was then that she resigned to death. In a matter of seconds, she knew that the ice armour will break.

She closed her eyes, as the last layer of ice was broken down. The creature swung his blade, ready to slice her when she heard an unsheathing of a sword, and the sound of stabbing flesh was heard.

Opening her eyes, she found the creature dead on the ground, and soldiers on horseback, clad in the banners of gold and blue, taking over the fight. 

Her eyes widened in disbelief to find her saviour, is none other than Anduin.

“I....” she was speechless, she didn’t know how to greet the man after 

Anduin’s eyes narrowed on her. “We will get to the bottom of this later...” he said sternly, before walking away, and joining the fight.

 

_**A/N:**_ I’ll be doing some soft editing, as I might have grammatical errors. I’ll be drafting the next chapter soon. Plus do note, this will be short multi.

Some other things to take note of:

-The spells are actually from WoW. I tried my best to describe them, lol.

-Duskwood is a name of a place, and Althea and Helvas are actually NPCs in the game. Like its name, it is really dark.

\- My apologies for the late update was really busy with work these past few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOTE: That some parts of the story are based on movie/ movie novel canon.
> 
> -In the movie/ movie novelization, Anduin is the brother of the Queen Taria. While in the original book/game canon, he has no family, and is the last of his kind.
> 
> -Varian Wrynn is the son of King Llane and Taria Wrynn. I made this fanfiction go a little fast forward; A few years later, when he is already sitting in the throne of Stormwind.
> 
> \- Queen Dowager means the ruling queen, without the king. Or in this case, The Queen mother of the King.
> 
> \- I made up the place: Silvercrest and Briar.
> 
> \- Daena Drahoslav and her father Viskr are actually based on medieval scandinavian names.
> 
> \- People marry really early, long long time ago, as early as twelve, oldest is seventeen. And when you go way past that, people start to frown at you.
> 
> -People do tease shy couples during engagement parties, and weddings. 
> 
> \- In some cultures, after a betrothal/ engagement, the girl is expected to live with his perspective groom.
> 
> -Parents find it unfilial in some cultures, if you remain single and refuse to marry.


End file.
